Asylum of Love
by kh3masterfan
Summary: A boy gets put into an Asylum. He keeps saying that the Darkness is out to get him. All of the Doctors and Nurses there thinks he has cracked. But one Nurse dosnt. She beleives him...
1. Where am I?

_**Where am I?**_

I heard sounds. Weird sounds…that I've never heard before. I opened my eyes and looked around my room only to see nothing.

'_Come on Sora! Snap out of it! Y-You're just hearing things again! That's all…'_

I shut my eyes and tried to fall back asleep. Throughout the night I could hear those sounds still. Along with voices. In my head. Voices which I am not familiar with. They kept saying my name, telling me to close my eyes and welcome the darkness. I didn't. I was not going to let the darkness inside of me. It has told me story's of what it's done to other people. And how I should embrace it rather than try to run away. I got up from my bed and advanced toward the hallway and into the bathroom.

'_A cold shower ought to snap some sense into me.'_

After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed downstairs to get a soda. If caffeine doesn't work…who knows what will? The sounds have been going on for months now. What's happening to me? I went to sleep and when I woke up in the morning, I decided to go see a doctor. Making sure that I'm not going crazy or anything….

"Well, Sora. Your brain waves are normal; blood temperature seems to be good. I don't see anything wrong with you." What was this Dudes name again? Oh yeah! Dr. Samuels! He and my mom were good friends. He was supposed to be a professional.

"Are you sure I'm alright?"

"I'm 100 percent positive. Tell me Sora. Have you been having, any weird dreams lately? Experiencing…anything out of the ordinary?"

"As for dreams? No, nothing out of the ordinary I guess. However, I have been hearing voices though. About the Darkness…"

"Darkness?"

"Yeah. The voices keep telling me to give in and stuff."

"Voices? What kind of voices?"

"Ya know. The ones in my head?"

"Uh-huh. I see…Sora, I'm going to have to put you someplace that you may not like…"

"What are you talking about Doc?"

"These aren't normal things to be going on in your life at your age."

"Yeah, I know. I'm 17. I think I know when something's not right. Isn't that why I came to you?"

"Yes. I guess. However, they are too much out of the ordinary for a sick person."He pointed to Sora's heart. "It's different when you're sick in here…then in here." He pointed to Sora's head. Sora started to get confused….what was he saying? I'm sick up in my head…? Is he saying I'm crazy!

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Doc…"

"I'm saying Sora that you have to go someplace to heal."

"Heal?"

"Yes." Doctor Samuels pressed a button and then all of a sudden two big dudes came through the door. What's going on? "I am afraid, that I have to send you to the Destiny Islands Asylum. I'm sorry Sora. But you're not right anymore…"

"Asylum! Doc, I know this sounds weird but I'm not crazy!" The two big men suddenly picked up Sora by the upper arms on both sides and started to drag him off. "I'm not crazy! I'm not! Put me down! I'm not crazy!" Sora started to scream louder and louder making himself look worse every second. He started thrashing trying to escape. Until one of the men punched Sora in the face, knocking him out cold.

….. . . . . ….. …

''Ow…my head…W-Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital you silly lazy bum!" Sora shot open awake. He was laying on a white sheet covered bed in a white room. He was also wearing a white t-shirt with white sweat pants. Wow, bright enough? He turned toward the voice that he heard. It was a girl with red/brown hair with blue eyes like the ocean. She looked about his age. She was sitting on the side of the bed starring at him. He took in his surroundings remembering everything that just happened.

"This isn't a hospital! Where am I?"

"You are in an Asylum."

"No, no! I-I'm not crazy! I don't belong here! I belong at home with my friends not with some retards!"

"Hey, calm down."

"Calm down?" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. This girl was really getting on his nerves. "How am I supposed to calm down! I'm stuck in a room for no reason because the doctor I went to obviously is a nutcase for putting me in here! Got punched by a big dude and put in an Asylum in a room with you!" The girl can defiantly see he was not having a good time.

"Well, nice to meet you too…" Sora looked up to see the girl looking hurt. Stupid Sora! You just screamed at a girl! An innocent girl! Sora then mentally slapped himself in the face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just don't know what's going on…" Sora's expression softened and so did his voice. It became soothing and calm. The girl looked up. Is she surprised? Why?

"And for your information, I'm not a patient here. I'm a nurse. My name's Kairi. I'm assigned to you, Sora. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Okay then. Can I ask you a question?"

"It's what I'm here for." She seemed so perky and happy? What is wrong with her? "Can you get me out of here?" She looked down. Suddenly that perky and happy look she had was instantly gone. "I'm sorry…I can't do that."

"Well, doesn't hurt to try." Sora smiled his famous cocky smile. Kairi saw this and began to smile too. Before they could talk more, a Nurse came crashing through the door. She had Brown hair but a little shorter than Kairi's.

"Kairi! We got a 14-3!" Her voice sounded like something that you could get easily annoyed too. "I'll be right there Selphie." Kairi seemed down again. What's a 14-3? After Selphie left Kairi turned back to Sora. "I'm sorry Sora. We'll continue this later. I really need to go." She started to get up and leave.

"Kairi, wait!" Sora grabbed on to Kairi's wrist making her stop and look at him. Her skin was so warm and soft…Wait, what? Snap out of it Sora! "What's going on?"

"Sora, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't." She looked so upset. He was going to figure out what was going on. One way or another. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll be back shortly." Kairi whipped away her hand and left the room shutting the door behind her. He heard her lock it and speed walk away. When she was almost near her destination, she couldn't help but miss the warmth of his hand on her skin. Where did that come from? Kairi was having a major conflict in her head. Back in Sora's room he too was having an internal conflict with himself.

"Nurse Kairi. She didn't seem that bad."

"_**Aw, c'mon Sora. Face the facts! This place is bad and same goes to the people who work here!"**_

"She didn't seem that bad Roxas. She actually seems pretty nice."

"_**Yeah, I guess. She might be the only thing that's good here."**_

"Yeah. Did you see how blue her eyes were? Ya know, she's kind of cute…"

"_**Sora, you're hitting on a Nurse who's treating you like she does to all of the other crazy people here! Don't get too far into this!"**_

"Maybe. And she's my age Roxas. Maybe a little bit younger. So, it's not that weird."

"_**What if you were the student and she was the teacher? It's illegal! I'm pretty sure this is too!"**_

"No, it's not. Plus I said she was cute. That's all. I don't like her like that. I mean, why would I ever like someone like that who thinks I'm insane. She's just probably being nice to keep me in her longer. It's her job."

"_**True. But, just try not to lose yourself Sora until you are sure she's on our side. Deal?"**_

"Deal." A couple of minutes later Sora heard the door unlock and it opened up revealing Kairi. She came back? "Hey Sora. Sorry to keep you waiting." She sat back down next to him.

"It's okay. So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kairi looked frightened to even say anything. She looked everywhere except his face. Why was she trying to not look at him. "Kairi? Hey, Kairi?"

"Sora, drop it. It doesn't concern you." He then reached out and grabbed the side of her face, making her look at him. "Kairi, if I'm going to be trapped her for what seems the rest of my life…I want to know what goes on around here. Please, tell me what happened. I swear…I won't tell anyone. Don't treat me like your other patients. I don't want to be a patient to anybody. Treat me like your friend. Now, what happened?" Kairi gazed into his sky blue eyes, awed by his words and the softness of his voice. She couldn't take it. She gave in.

"Sora, some of the patients here…they have needs. Needs that they can't fulfill in here. Bad needs. Some people in here are seriously insane. Each one is assigned with a Nurse. Some Nurse's even have more than one patient. Sora…" A tear fell down Kairi's eye. She's crying? "It's okay…" Sora didn't want to see her cry for some reason. He wouldn't allow it. "Sora…a Nurse was raped…" Kairi then burst into tears. Sora wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his chest. She wasn't supposed to be doing this. Nurses aren't supposed to let patients touch them. It's against the rules. However, Sora felt different. He didn't feel like he was going to hurt her. She felt his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. But not in an aggressive hold…but a comforting hold. She didn't care at this point if another Nurse caught her breaking the rules. They would obviously see that he's not hurting her. They would let it slid right?

"It's okay Kairi. Please don't cry…" He pulled her into his lap to get a tighter embrace on her. Ensuring her that everything's fine. "Sora…t-that Nurse….She was my sister…" Sora's eyes widened and Kairis cries became louder and heavier. What Sora and Kairi didn't know is that a nurse was looking through the window in the door. Seeing everything happen. She didn't know what to do. Should she stay and watch or make a conclusion that she's getting hurt and go tell the other Nurses? She didn't know what was going to happen, so she ran to the other Nurses.

"It's okay Kairi. I've got you."

"Sora, I'm s-scared…"

"Why?"

"All the Nurses are getting raped. W-What if I-I get r-raped next?" Sora then grabbed her face in both hands and looked at her in the eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you…" Kairi didn't know what else to do but hug Sora and cry.


	2. Misunderstanding

_**Misunderstanding**_

Kairi had stopped crying for a while now. She was now just relaxing against Sora's chest. Kairi couldn't quite place it, but something about Sora was different from all of the other patients. But then she remembered something. Her mom used to work as a nurse here when she was her age. She had been assigned to a patient who was different from all of the others. When she was upset, he would always hold her and whisper in her ear that he would protect her at all costs.

He looked exactly like Sora except with jet black hair and gold hazel eyes instead of blue. His name was Vanitas. The reason he was in the Asylum was because there were rumors going around that he was a demon. A person who could never age. Vanitas had records of supposed deaths before he got checked in to the Asylum.

He was caught in a fire, drowned, murdered, and so on. However; he didn't have a single scratch on him.

That's why he was put into the Asylum. Everyone thought he was a demon and they locked him up because he insisted that he wasn't. They starved him almost to death.

Kairi's mom would sometimes bring food to him, when she had the chance. Then one day, she had the duty to lock everyone up. She was the only one left in the place. When she went to go lock up Vanitas's cell, he was acting strange. When she walked up behind him; he launched towards her. Her mother was raped continuously that night.

When everyone came to work in the morning, they saw the cell door open. However, Vanitas and her mother were nowhere to be found. Then the rumors started of how she was raped and enjoyed it so they ran off together. Or something stupid like how Vanitas escaped and still holds her hostage today.

But it didn't matter if Sora looked like him, he was different…right?

Before Kairi could continue her thoughts, Sora was pulled away from her by some Nurses. What were they doing? Oh no…they saw them together!

Some other Nurses came into the room with a cart full of medicine. One Nurse picked up two needles. One was filed was numbing stuff that when ejected into the body; the whole body would go numb and the patient couldn't move any part of their body for over 2 hours. The Nurse went up and ejected Sora with the shot. Sora screamed from the pain.

"W-What are you doing to him! Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!" Kairi screamed at the nurses but nothing seemed to work. She watched as Sora's body shut down. She could see him struggling to move.

"I demand you tell me what you are doing to him and why before you eject him with that stuff!" The Nurse holding the next shot which was a medicine that when ejected into a patient's body; it would knock them out for an hour and looked towards Kairi.

"He was trying to assault you. We need to take action."

"Assault me? He wasn't going to hurt me!"

"Then what was he trying to do!"

"Namin'e got raped! He was holding me because I was crying! He was trying to help me!" The Nurses just stared at her like she was insane.

"Kairi, you do remember what happened to your mother don't you?"

"Of course I do…she's my mother!" Kairi was getting real pissed, real quick.

"Do you even know who this boy is?"

"Yes…his name is Sora. He's kind, gentle and sweet." Kairi didn't understand what they were trying to say.

"Kairi, come with me. I need to show you something." The nurse put down the needle and signaled Kairi out the door.

Kairi shook her head. "No. Not until you release him." The Nurse nodded and the Nurses lifted Sora onto the bed. He was breathing heavily, like he couldn't move his lungs correctly.

Kairi looked at Sora and started to worry. "Will he be okay? Why can't he breathe?"

"He's fine; he's just not used to the medicine." Kairi nodded her head and followed the Nurses out the door. Where were they taking her?

The Nurses led Kairi into the room where they keep all of the patient's files. A Nurse walked up to the cabinet, opened it, and pulled out two files. She handed them to Kairi. One file was on Sora and the other was on Vanitas. Kairi laid them out on a table and opened them both up.

"Look Kairi. Look at the resemblance." The Nurse was pointing to the pictures of Sora and Vanitas. "They look exactly alike. Same look, same blood type, same brainwave scans…everything. Do you know the story of Vanitas?"

Kairi nodded. "He was called a demon. A person who never aged."

"Sora has all of the same features. He even has the same personality of Vanitas before he…you know. We didn't tear you and Sora apart because of the rules Kairi…"

The Nurse looked at Kairi in a sympathetic way. Kairi started to shake her head.

"No. No. I'm not going to believe it…"

"Kairi…"

"No! You don't have any proof that Sora is Vanitas!"

"You're right, we don't. But it's all looking pretty sketchy. Now, were not jumping to any conclusions, but if Sora really is Vanitas, he probably got put back in here on purpose to get to you and do the same thing to you that he did to your mom. Or, Sora is a descendent of Vanitas. He could be like him or nothing at all."

"That doesn't matter! You don't have the right to make these assumptions! Besides, Sora told me that he would let nothing happen to me! No one would touch me!"

"Right there Kairi. Around Sora, you need to read between the lines."

Kairi looked at the Nurse dumbfounded. "What do you mean…?"

"You said that Sora said that he wouldn't let anyone touch you. He didn't say anything about him not touching you." Kairi's eyes widened. No, it can't be true…can it? "From now on, I want you to listen to everything he says and then read between the lines. Okay?"

Kairi nodded. After she headed back to Sora's cell. He was lying on top of his bed, not moving at all.

"K-Kairi? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me…" Kairi shut the door and then walked over to Sora's side. It's been almost two hours now. Just five more minutes and he could move again.

Sora looked at Kairi. "Thanks for what you did back there." Kairi nodded. She really didn't know what to say. "Why did they do that?"

"Nurses aren't allowed to have physical contact with their patients. They thought you were trying to hurt me…" Kairi saw sadness in Sora's eyes. Maybe they were just jumping to conclusions about everything. The whole Vanitas thing could just be a coincidence.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Kairi just smiled but then it vanished.

"Sora? Do you by any chance…happen to know someone by the name of Vanitas?"

Sora looked up at Kairi with confusion. "Why are you asking me this?" Read between the lines Kairi! Read between the lines!

"Just answer the question Sora."

Sora shook his head. He was able to move again. "No. I don't think I do…"

"Do you know who your father is?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Just answer them Sora."

Once again, to Kairi's troubles, Sora shook his head again. "No. I never met him. He left me and my mom when I was little. I was too young to remember anything about him."

"Oh."

"I've been told that I look a lot like him though." Kairi's eyes widened. No, no it's just another coincidence!

"What was his…name?"

"I don't know. Kairi, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"No reason…"

"Bullshit…" Kairi stared at Sora. What did he say? Sora leaned up and put his face in front of Kairi's. "You're asking me these questions for a reason. Why? Is it because you had a great life, and thought you could terrorize me with bringing up my past of how my father abandoned me!" Sora was scaring Kairi. Something was wrong with him…Why was he yelling at her?

"No, Sora! I would never do that to you!"

"Then tell me, Kairi!" Sora grabbed Kairi's arms forcefully. "Answer me! What's with all of the questions? When you left, those Nurses's started asking me questions such as…Do I know who I am? Do I know why I am here? I've been even asked about my past! My past is something I really didn't want to remember!"

The lines Kairi! Read between them! "Why don't you want to remember your past…" Sora shook and hung his head. "Sora…tell me. Did you do something?"

Sora nodded. "Yes…"

"Did you do something to someone?"

Sora nodded. You're getting somewhere Kairi. "What did you do?"

"I…I don't…can't remember exactly what I did. But I know, I did something. Something that I'm not proud of…"

Kairi stared at Sora. If he truly was Vanitas that means that he changed his appearance. That could also mean that he's lying about everything, or something happened to him where he can't remember what he's done.

"Who's…Aqua?" Kairi started to shake with tears. Please, god no… "They asked me all sorts of questions about her…I don't know who it is…"

"She was…my mother…" Kairi started to quietly cry. "Why was I asked about your mother?"

"Vanitas was a patient here…he raped her…and then he escaped and took her as a hostage."

"Kairi, I'm so sorry…"

"Are you sorry for me or because you're guilty and are apologizing for it?"

Sora stared at Kairi. "What are you saying? Why would I apologize for something I didn't even do? I'm apologizing because I feel sorry for you, plus I yelled at you. I lost a father and you lost a mother. That's why I'm apologizing."

"I'm sorry for that…"

"You don't have to tell me you're sorry. I understand. Every time I get asked by my father I get defensive too. As you saw a little while ago." Sora smiled.

Kairi and Sora talked for a bit more after their argument. Then Kairi had to leave to go home. Sora laid in his bed thinking. Why did she ask me about Vanitas? My past has nothing to do with her…


	3. Sora?

**Sora?**

Kairi arrived at her house. She got out of her car and walked up to her front door. She unlocked it and headed inside. She threw her keys onto a small round table near the door. She then headed upstairs and advanced to the bathroom. Kairi got undressed and took a shower. The water helps Kairi relax and helps her think better too. The whole time she was in the shower, all she could think about was Sora. She had to admit…everything she just found out today made the whole Sora/Vanitas thing even worse. He never met his Dad. Could his Dad possibly be Vanitas? He said he didn't really know much about him, so it's impossible that he would know if his Dad was in the Asylum or not…Still, there is one person that would. Sora's mother….

Kairi got out of the shower and dried off. She got dressed into her pajamas and went to her bedroom. Maybe tomorrow she could ask Sora About his mother. Kairi got tucked into bed and started to drift off into sleep.

*.*.*.*.*

_Kairi walked throughout the Asylum. How did she get here? It was completely pitch black. A door was opened to a cell. Kairi walked forward and saw that it was Sora's cell. _

"_Sora?" Kairi walked into the cell slowly. Kairi jumped as the door slammed shut behind her. She turned around and tried to open it but it was locked tight. Kairi looked around in the darkness but couldn't see anything. The small window in the room had the moonlight shinning through it, it was the only light she had. In the middle of the room, Sora was crawled up into a ball. _

"_Sora..." Kairi slowly advanced towards Sora with her hand out. The moment she touched his shoulder he spun around and launched at her. Kairi screamed as she was falling to the ground with the boy on top of her. She was waiting for her head to smack against the tile floor, but something stopped her head. She opened her eyes and saw that Sora had his hand underneath her head which protected her head from the fall. Kairi stared up at Sora in a frightened expression on her face. _

"_Sora, what are you doing?" Sora looked at Kairi. His eyes held a blank expression in them. His other arm was around Kairi's waist. _

"_I'm so sorry Kairi. I thought you were someone else…" Kairi looked up at him confused. "Who?" Sora pulled Kairi in a tight hug and started to cry._

"_Please Kairi…Please, don't let him hurt me!" Kairi held onto Sora tightly, afraid. _

"_Who, Sora? Who's going to hurt you?" _

"_Him!" _

"_Who is 'Him'?" Kairi was scared. So was Sora. Sora pulled away from Kairi, their faces only inches apart. _

"_I'm sorry Kairi! I'm so sorry…" Sora kept repeating 'I'm Sorry' over and over again._

"_It's okay Sora. You didn't do anything wrong…" Sora eyes started to turn yellow. Kairi gasped._

"_Please, forgive me Kairi...I never meant to hurt you…He's making me do this…I don't want you to hate me…" Sora put his forehead to hers._

"_Sora..." Kairi watched as Sora's skin turned into a dark shade of black. His canine teeth grew sharp and pointy like vampire teeth. His hair became a dark black. Sora was engulfed in darkness. Kairi tried to escape but her body wouldn't let her. Neither would Anti-Sora. Anti-Sora let out a purr and leaned forward at Kairi. Kairi crawled backwards until her back hit a wall. Anti-Sora came towards her and grabbed onto her forearms. He pushed her hard against the wall. Kairi was now terrified for her life! What is he going to do to her?_

_Anti-Sora than leaned forward and looked into Kairi's eyes. "S-Sora?" Anti-Sora tilted his head. It was like he was examining her. Anti-Sora took one of his hands off of her arms and stroked her cheek. His hand traveled down from her cheek to her neck, then to her arm. Kairi shivered at his touch. He then brought his hand to her waist and moved it up and down. Sort of in a comforting way. Kairi relaxed and closed her eyes. _

_She wrapped her arms around his waist, falling asleep to his touch. Anti-Sora put his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat. It was so beautiful to him. He then put his hands on her back and dug his nails into her. Kairi held back her scream and gripped onto Sora even tighter. Anti-Sora then put his head in the crook of her neck and started to kiss her. His cold lips touching Kairi's skin made her flinch ever time it made contact. He licked her neck and then bit her. Kairi screamed; feeling her blood run down her neck and into Anti-Sora's mouth. Kairi's world started to turn black before she heard a faint, "I'm sorry…"_

*.*.*.*.*

Kairi shot awake in her bed. She put her knees to her chest and her hands to her face. That nightmare felt so real…Kairi then ran her hand across the place that Anti-Sora had bit her. And then she felt it…Deep teeth marks in her neck. What the hell just happened!


	4. The Fight

**Listen up! **_On my profile I have a poll up. please vote to get me out of pressure! Thanks!_

* * *

**The Fight**

Everything was as usual in the Asylum. Well, to them it was. Parts of the Asylum were screaming, others were killing themselves, sometimes lost in their own minds. Kairi was at the front desk checking in, still thinking about last night. Her sister Namin'e still hasn't checked in yet. Ever since she was raped she's been living with their parents, scared to even step outside of the house. Kairi grabbed the tray of medicine and began to walk towards the cells. Kairi approached Sora's door but then stopped. She was starting to get flashbacks from the dream she had last night. Kairi shook it off and unlocked the door. Inside Sora was fast asleep on the bed. His body was turned away from Kairi so she couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"Sora? Are you awake?" Kairi put the tray on the table near his bed and turned towards him. Kairi sat on the edge of the bed with her hand on his shoulder. Sora stirred and finally opened his eyes. Feeling the warmth on his shoulder, her turned on his back making Kairi's hand lay on his chest.

"Morning…" Said Sora in an exhausted sigh. Kairi looked into his eyes, somehow waiting for them to turn gold. But they never did. They just stayed crystal sky blue.

"I've brought you your meds." Kairi looked towards the cup of water and pills on the metal tray. Sora groaned making Kairi giggle. Sora sat up and took the cup of water in his hands. He then looked at the pills.

"Do I have to take these?" Kairi nodded. "It's regulation."

"What are they for?" Kairi just shook her head. She didn't even know what they were for. Sora took the pills and then looked towards Kairi. She was still sitting next to him.

"_**Sora!"**_Screamed Roxas. Sora looked at Kairi trying to make it look like he was not arguing with his alter-ego. She then might think that he's more insane.

"_**Remember what I said! Don't get attached to this chick! She's playing you…US! I know it!"**_

"_Roxas, chill! Everything's fine. I know what I'm doing…"_

"_**You better!"**_

Sora finally relaxed. "Sora?" Sora looked up at Kairi. She had that determined look on her face. What was she up to? "Where do you live?" Sora looked at Kairi really confused. Why did she want to know where he lived?

"I-uh lived with my Mom. In a blue house; a street before you hit the beach…"

"What does your Mom do for a living?"

"Oh, uh…She cooks a lot. She basically does everything around the house when I'm gone."

"Where do you go?"

"Out, with friends and to my job."

"Where do you work?"

"I work at a shop by the pier. We catch seafood. We cook it, sell it, market it, you know the usual." Sora didn't care why Kairi was asking him all these questions. But if it made her happy he will answer all of them honestly.

"How much do you get paid?"

"About 50 bucks an hour; I work for 8 hours every other day."

"Wow. That's a good way to gain some cash…"

"Yeah. Especially when all that money burns away just like that…" Sora started to get sad.

"What do you mean?" Kairi scooted closer to Sora.

"I mean, that the money that I earn is for my Mom. She's in the hospital for cancer." Sora looked away upset.

"I'm so sorry Sora…" Kairi put her hand on his shoulder making him look at her. Sora looked at her in the eyes but then something caught his attention.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That…" Sora pointed to the bit mark on her neck.

"Oh, that? Um, it's uh-" Sora cut her off by putting his fingers on the bit mark. He moved his fingers across the mark analyzing it. "I-It's nothing…" Kairi finished.

"Did someone hurt you?" Kairi could hear the anger in his voice. Kairi didn't answer, how could she? She barley even knows what happened herself.

"I'm Sorry…" Kairi said. Sora looked at her, shocked. Kairi got up, grabbed the tray of medicine and walked out the door. Kairi scurried throughout the halls until she hit the main lobby. The main lobby is where some of the patients go to stretch their legs. There are couches, chairs, tables you name it. Kairi was walking towards the front desk when all of a sudden she was grabbed by someone and shot up against the wall. Everyone turned and watched as the tray of medicine fell with a clatter to the floor, and Kairi's head came in contact with the wall. The impact made Kairi lose sight for a second, but it quickly regained.

Kairi looked up and saw a patient with long silver hair pinning her against the wall.

"Morning Nurse." The way he said it was in a dark tone that sent chills through Kairi.

"Get off of me Riku!" Riku stared at Kairi and laughed.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Kairi struggled to get free but it was to no avail.

"I said get off!" Kairi screamed into Riku's face, seeing if he would get the message.

"No-one is here to help you! So, I want you to do what you are already doing...I want you to scream for me though. If you know what I mean." Riku laughed an insane laugh and tears started to swell up in Kairi's eyes. Kairi knew that it was now her turn to get raped. All she could do was have fear.

Riku leaned in and forcefully connected his lips with hers. The tears started to spill out of Kairi's eyes now. Riku bit her lip making her gasp and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kairi bit onto his tongue making him pull out in anger. He looked at Kairi and slapped her so hard that he could have broken her neck if it was just a tad harder. The hard smack made Kairi squeeze her eyes shut. Right when Riku's hand made contact she could hear Riku get pushed in an aggressive manner. Riku's body fell onto the ground with a thud at least 5 feet away from where he stood. People gasped in astonishment at how far he was launched. Kairi opened her eyes and saw her savoir.

It was none other than Sora. Although, it wasn't the sweet, kind and sensitive Sora she had just recently met the other day. This was a new Sora, eyes burning with anger and rage. His eyes were no longer crystal sky blue…but almost a hurricane blue with a pinch of Darkness. His eyes scared Kairi more than the situation she was just in.

"Don't…you…DARE touch her!" Sora's voice filled the Asylum, making everyone watch the scene that was unfolding. Kairi jumped at his tone of voice. Sora noticed this out of the corner of his eye, and felt really guilty about making Kairi scared. But Sora was too pissed to advert from the situation right now. Riku stood up and started at Sora.

"You're protecting her!" Riku started at the spiky brunette in confusion.

"Damn straight!" Sora then ran at Riku and launched himself at him. They both fell to the ground with Sora on top of Riku. Sora straightened up and started to punch Riku in the face. Kairi was scared at how Sora's sweet and gentle, innocent voice changed into this voice of Darkness. Riku finally got a hit on Sora catching him off guard. Riku tackled Sora by the waist and charged him into a glass table, sending shards of broken glass through Sora's back. It didn't affect Sora though. Riku landed some punches on Sora, but then Sora kneed Riku in the gut sending him to the ground.

The Doctors finally got through the crowd of patients that have formed and restrained Riku and Sora from one another. Riku calmed down as soon as the Doctors got a hold of him…but not Sora. Sora started to swing his legs and tried to shake his body to get free from the Doctors. Everyone watched at the boy in fear, but not as much as Kairi.

"I'll kill you!" Screamed Sora at Riku, sending chills down everyone's spin. "I'll kill you for what you tried to do to her! Don't you DARE try to touch her like that again! Let go of me! Let go of me so I can ring his goddamn neck!" As the Doctors dragged Sora off to his cell to sedate him, they could still hear his screams of rage. Riku was dragged off to his cell to be locked up for the rest of the day. Selphie ran up to Kairi and threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Kairi returned the hug and just sobbed into her shoulder. Kairi was sobbing over the situation that almost happened but she was also crying about Sora. What happened to him?

"Oh my gods…Kairi, are you okay?" Kairi shook her head and cried even harder. Selphie and another Nurse escorted Kairi out of the lobby and into the office, and into a room where no one could hear their conversation. They sat Kairi on a couch against the wall and it seemed Kairi had settled down a bit but she was still shaken.

"Kairi…" The Nurse pressed on. "I know this isn't the right time to bring it up but, after what just happened…You can no longer deny that something's off with Sora…"

Selphie giggled. "Of course something's off with him. He's in an Asylum." The Nurse showed Selphie the file of Vanitas and Sora. "Oh my…Do you really think?" The Nurse nodded.

The Nurse went back to looking at Kairi and continued what she was saying.

"I know you don't want to believe it…"

"He's not…" Kairi murmured. Kairi took in a deep breath in an effort to calm her. "He's not…Vanitas. What happened…He was protecting me? Is it weird that he was acting unlike him? Yes...But…?"

Kairi didn't continue although the Nurse and Selphie knew what she was trying to say. "Excuse me." Kairi got up and marched out of the office and towards Sora's cell. She burst in there with determination but froze the moment she saw him. Kairi closed the door, not forgetting to check if she had the key in her pocket first. Once it was shut she locked it so no-one could get in and turned around to face Sora. Sora was lying on his stomach with his back wrapped in gaws and cloth from the glass shards that were recently in his back. Kairi walked over to his bed, and climbed onto it. She laid out her legs and sat up with her back against the metal-bar headboard. She turned Sora around carefully onto his back, making sure not to cause him any pain. Kairi then laid Sora's head onto her thighs and pulled a blanket from the end of the bed over them.

Sora nuzzled his head into her thighs making her giggle. Kairi ran her hand down his check; across the cuts that have ruined his face. She then ran one of her fingers across the cut on his lip. After analyzing his face, she started to play with his hair. Kairi giggled some more at how his hair seemed to defy gravity. She would push some of the spikes down and watch them fling right back up into place. Kairi didn't know why, especially after what just occurred, but she didn't know why she felt so safe with Sora. Not only that but she felt happy again and free to do whatever she pleased.

Suddenly, she heard banging against the door. She looked over to see in the window of the door Selphie, The Nurse and a few other Doctors desperately trying to open the door. But Kairi had the only key to this cell, so it sucked to be them. They couldn't believe what she was doing with him, even after what happened. She couldn't hear anything outside of the door since it was sound-proof. So she turned her attention back to Sora and started to play with his hair again. Sora opened his eyes just a bit to see Kairi's face right above him, playing with his hair. Sora then realized his head was on her lap and listened to the people banging on the window faintly.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Sora asked tiredly. The stuff they injected him with probably made him tired. Kairi shook her head. "No. Besides; I have the only key to get in and out of your cell."

Sora smiled at Kairi, which Kairi gladly returned. "Thank you Sora…for what you did back there…If you hadn't shown up…"

"Hey, I promised I wouldn't let you get…you know. And I kept it."

"You sure did…"

Sora then realized what he did to Kairi during the fight. "Sorry that I scared you. I was just mad tha-" Kairi silenced him by placing her finger gently to his lips. "I know Sora. I know…"

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but really it's only been 6 minutes. The best part was, it was still morning.

"Don't you have to go?" Asked Sora a little depressed. He was really enjoying the head massage that Kairi was giving him. It made him feel relaxed and happy.

"Yeah, but like I said; There's only one key, and I have it. So, I get to leave whenever I choose. And I choose to spend the rest of the day with you."

"But it's like, only 8:30 am…" Kairi smiled. "I know." They stayed like this for a couple more minutes before Sora realized that Kairi was drifting off. Sora sat up slowly which surprised Kairi.

"Lie down Kairi."

Kairi looked over to the door to see the doctors still there, watching them intensely. Kairi smiled at how much she would piss off the Doctors and Nurses of the Asylum if she lay down in bed, curled up next to a patient. Especially, if that patient is who they believe to be a descendant from Vanitas or even BE Vanitas. Kairi turned towards Sora and smiled tiredly. Sora smiled when he immediately knew what she was thinking. Ya know, except for the whole Vanitas part. Kairi laid down onto the bed facing Sora as he laid down facing her. He gathered her up into his arms, smiling as she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. They started laughing as they heard the Doctors and Nurses flipping out quietly outside.

"I'm probably going to get tazerd for this..." Sora chuckled.

"Well, they won't tazer you if I'm attached to you." Kairi smiled. There they fell asleep in each other's arms. With not a care in the world.

* * *

_Okay, so this story is actualy coming along great. I'm still trying to figure out how to link Vanitas with Sora but I've got plenty of time to figure that out. Don't worry! Sora will soon transform into Anti-Sora in front of Kairi soon. Just be patient. As you can see from this chapter, Sora is starting to get engulfed in Darkness so again, it will be soon!_


	5. Kairi brings it up

**Hey guys! A new chapter as promised! If more of you guys could answer the poll on my proflie that'd be awesome. At the moment everything is tied, which really dosn't help the situation. Also; if you could also check out and reveiw my story 'The boy who never grew' that'd be nice too. I really like the story and It'll seem like everything happened way to fast, but trust me...I've got it all planned out. Thanks!**

**Quick shout-out to: ParadiseAvenger (Thanks for reviewing!)  
**

**Kairi brings it up**

Sora woke up to the sun's rays in his eyes. He lifted his hand to shield the light, never realizing that his cell had a small window near the ceiling. Sora groaned and let his hand drop back down. Instead of it landing on the bed though, it landed on something else. Sora looked down to see Kairi nuzzled against his chest. A small smile was formed on his face. Why did she trust him so easily? The first day they met, it only took them a few seconds to act the way they do now. Why was that? Sora stared at the sleeping Kairi.

"_**Dude…she's out like a light! Ha-ha!"**_ Said Roxas. He was starting to warm up to her.

"_Yeah. Makes me wonder if she got any sleep last night…" _Sora wondered.

"_**Hey, do you know how she got that bite mark yet?"**_

"_No. When I asked her she just mumbled 'I'm sorry' and walked away…"_

"_**Then you beat the crap out of that guy Riku who tried to get all nice with her! That was GREAT by the way. Who knew you were the jealous type…"**_

"_I'm not! And that wasn't out of jealousy! It was protection! Do you even know what he was trying to do?"_

"_**Yeah I do. Look Sora I was just joking around, relax."**_

Sora didn't say anything else. Roxas kind of went a little too far with that one. Sora couldn't even imagine how frightened Kairi was. Especially when she saw him…Sora shook his head trying to forget what he almost did. He would never forgive himself if he gave in to it…even in front of Kairi. Sora looked back at Kairi, and started to stroke her hair. It was so soft. Sora could smell her hair from a distance. It smelled like paopu fruit and strawberries. The perfect combination. Kairi started to stir so Sora took his hand away from her head and acted like he just woke up.

Kairi opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hey Kairi, do you know what time it is?"

"Huh? Oh, um…let me go check." Kairi got up and stretched, then walked over to the door and tried to open it. She heard Sora laugh so she turned around to look at what was so funny.

"You looked the door, remember?" Sora started to laugh. Kairi was surprised…this was the first time she's ever heard him laugh. Kairi smiled and unlocked the door.

"Don't move." Sora raised his hands in defense.

"No Promises."

Kairi walked throughout the lobby. She could feel people staring at her. She didn't care. She walked up to the front desk startling all the Nurses.

Selphie ran out of the office. "Kairi!" She ran up to Kairi and hugged her.

"Selphie, you act like I just been through hell. You know, either than from this morning…"

"Kairi, what were you thinking! Locking yourself up with a patient!"

"I didn't lock myself up with just any patient Selphie. I locked myself up with-"

"Vanitas?"

"Sora." Kairi snapped. "Anyways, what time is it?"

"12:30. Why are you so tired?"

"I slept with Sora." The Nurses looked at her shocked. "Not like that perverts…"

"Kairi, you guys barley even know each other. Yet you guys act like you've known each other for ages."

"I know, it's just…when I'm around him it feels right, and I feel safe." The Nurses were confused. "I feel like I did when I was around my mother…"

"Same here…" Kairi and Selphie whipped around to see Sora. "Although, I feel like, when I'm around you I'm…different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. I feel happy…"

"I thought I told you to stay put?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight after what happened today."

"Sora, I'm fine." Kairi stepped towards the counter. Sora took a step towards Kairi. Kairi looked at him and took another step, which Sora soon followed until he was right next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Not letting you out of my sight."

"Go back to your room Sora."

"Kairi…" Sora whined. Kairi poked him in the chest and pushed him in the direction of his cell.

"Go! You're not even supposed to be out right now! Remember, you're still on probation for what you did."

"Kairi! I don't want to go!"

"Sora, stop whining!" Sora gave Kairi a look which she knew right away. It was the 'I don't want to be alone' look. However in Sora's case it was the 'I don't want to be bored all today with nothing to do' look. Kairi sighed and gave in.

"Go! I'll be right there!" Kairi giggled. The Nurses stared at the two suspiciously.

"No!"

"Sora!" Kairi spun Sora around and put her hands on his back and started to push him away.

"Go! Or I will never speak to you again!" Sora looked at Kairi with a sad look and stuck his tongue out. He then walked away. Kairi then turned towards Selphie the Nurses to find them staring at her.

"You're so childish!" Kairi screamed at him as he walked back to his cell. Kairi then turned her attention back to the nurses to find them all staring at her.

"What?" They shook their heads and returned to their work. "Hey Selphie, can I see Sora's file?"

"Sure." Selphie walked into the office and came back out with a file. Kairi took it and opened it up.

"Why do you want to see his file?"

"I want to know the reason of why he got forcefully put into the Asylum. He seems normal enough to be sane."

"Yeah, except with the attitude of a six year old…" Kairi looked at Selphie and they both couldn't help but giggle.

"He is kind of weird isn't he?"

"The insane ones always are." Kairi looked at Selphie confused.

"What?"

"That's what my grand-father always used to say. 'The sane are always the most insane'." Kairi was puzzled by this, but continued on with her search.

"Okay. Sora Osment. **(A/N – I didn't know what Sora's last name was so I just used his actor's last name) **Aries. Age 16, blah blah blah….Oh! Here it is. Sora was escorted into the Destiny Islands Asylum for believing that the…Darkness was out to get him?"

Kairi handed the file back to Selphie and headed back to Sora's cell. When she got there she saw Sora lying on the tile floor on his back humming.

"That bored?" Kairi giggled. Sora shot up and gave Kairi a glare. "Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt your magical humming?" Kairi said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kairi!" Sora smiled showing that his comment was just a joke. Sora then sat against the side of the bed on the floor. Kairi walked over and sat on her knees in front of him.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Sora smiled. Kairi felt worse. Should she really bring it up?

"What did you mean by…the Darkness is out to get you?" Sora's smile faded away into a frown. His eyes lit up with fear. Kairi saw this and started to panic. She opened her mouth but no words could come out. She was completely speechless. Sora looked away and sighed.

"I'm afraid to tell you…"

"You can tell me." Sora looked back at Kairi and relaxed.

"Well, I don't know when it all started…but it could have started when I became, uh, different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, like un-happy. It was when I was little. My brother and I used to hang out all the time. Usually siblings would fight each-other and would want nothing more but then to have nothing to do with their brother and/or sister. But not us. We loved being together. We would always play games like, hide-and-seek or tag…or just fight with our toy swords. We were always together, and if one of us wanted to do something but the other one didn't…we would work it out."

"Wow. You guys must of been great to your Mom…"

"Used to…we used to be great to our Mom."

"Used to?"

"Something happened. We were playing in one of the fields out back, near the mountains. I told him it was getting late and we should head home, but he wouldn't listen. If only he would have listened. We went further into the woods until we became lost. Then these men found us. Just the way they looked at us, we knew that they knew we were far away from home. Although, they weren't the friendly kind of hikers…"

Kairi saw Sora's eyes start to swell up. Kairi moved closer to Sora.

"They started to mess with us. Ask us if we were lost when we all knew that we were. I can still remember their faces. I can still remember my brother…We ran away from them as fast as we could…but it didn't work. It didn't work."

Sora started to sob and brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his hands. Kairi moved next to Sora and stroked his arm.

"Tell me Sora…what happened to him?" Sora lifted his head and held it up with one hand while his elbow rested on his knee.

"They caught up to us. They just wanted to scare us…all except one. That one…wanted so more from us. He started to hit us. His friends tried to stop him but nothing worked. He just kept on hurting us. I didn't fight back, I knew what would happen if I did. My brother…he was so protective of me. He fought back for me, not even caring what happened to him. The man grabbed him and started to punch him harder and harder. I screamed for him to stop, but I couldn't move. He stopped punching him when he realized that he had stopped fighting back. He didn't give up though…he never did."

"So, your brother won?"

Sora shook his head. "He died. He was beating to death. He died trying to protect me. The man got away. I never forgot his face. Ever since then I could hear noises…everywhere. I could see shadows almost everywhere I looked. It was in all of my dreams; it was near me even when I was awake."

"The Darkness?"

"Yes. I was weak so it chooses me for a victim. It wanted to take over my body somehow to become whole. I gave into it once. I remember it. I wasn't the same after that. I was meaner and just a horrible person. Until he pulled me out of it."

"Who?"

"My brother. He never left. He was with me all along, inside of me. In my heart. I can still hear his voice today. He helped me get rid of the Darkness and see the Light. I was free. He's still with me right now, protecting me. Making sure I don't end up like he did. He warned me about getting to close to you, but he realized how kind you were, and now doesn't care."

"I'm glad. I would never hurt you." Sora smiled which Kairi returned. "What was his name?"

"Whose?"

"Both. Your brother's and his murderer's."

"My brother's name was Roxas. As for my murderer's name…I don't know."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…" Kairi pulled Sora into a hug. She could hear his silent cries. He must miss seeing his brother a lot.

* * *

**As always, let me know what you think! Thanks! More chapters coming up soon. If any of you are confused or have questions, just PM me and I will not hesitate to answer them! For me, my reviewers ALWAYS come first. :D**


	6. Insanity

__

_Okay, maybe I don't got this...I'm busy! Short I know! P.S - I just need one more vote for the poll! Remember, you can vote twice!_

* * *

**Insanity**

Kairi backed away from Sora but still kept him in her arms. "Sora? I'm going to go to the bathroom. Is there anything you need while I'm gone?" Sora shook his head so Kairi assumed that he wasn't really in the mood for anything. "I'll be right back, ok?" Sora nodded. Kairi released Sora and went towards the hallway. She opened the door and before she left; gave one more glance at Sora. Kairi felt really bad for making him bring up his past, but at least she knows. With that Kairi left the room leaving Sora all alone.

"**Sora?" **Roxas was listening to the whole conversation. He was going through the same thing Sora was.

"What…"

"**Nothing actually. Just wanted to make sure you were okay…"**

"I'm fine."

"**Alright, just remember-"**

"Remember what?" Sora heard no sign of his brother. "Roxas?" Sora started to feel alone again. Why would Roxas just leave like that? Then Sora felt it. The cold air, silence, shadows. Three things that was all too familiar to Sora. '**IT**' was back.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*

As Kairi exited the bathroom, that's when she heard it. A blood curdling scream. Kairi dashed off in the direction, only to be outrun by older Doctors and Nurses. Up ahead Kairi could see where they were going. They advanced a certain hallways that made Kairi's blood turn into ice.

"Please don't take a left! Please don't take that left!"

To Kairi's misfortune, the Nurses took a left. Damnit! They were going towards Sora's cell! Exactly what she feared. When she arrived, Sora's cell was swarmed with Faculty. Kairi pushed her way through to see Nurses with tranquilizer darts.

"No!" Kairi took the tranquilizer darts and tried to pry them from their hands. Then she noticed that the Nurses weren't moving. They all looked horrified. Kairi turned to look in their direction and gasped. There were bloody hand prints all over the shiny white walls. In some spots blood was smeared in others there were hand marks and there was a spot near the corner that was in words. It says…

"Kairi…" Kairi turned her attention towards the voice and her heart dropped at what she saw. It was Sora crouched up into a ball in the corner.

"Sora!" Kairi tried to run towards him but she was stopped by a Nurse. Kairi pushed past the Nurse and ran to Sora. She flew on her knees and wrapped her arms around Sora's waist. She held him tightly which Sora did in return but with much more strength. "Oh my god! Sora, what did you do?" Sora's fingers were covered in blood. However there was no cut.

Kairi pulled away from Sora, yet he still held her tightly. Kairi grabbed Sora's face in her hands. "Sora, what happened?" Sora stared at Kairi. His blue, cerulean eyes shining into hers. His eyes held sadness and weakness. "I-I didn't mean to…" Kairi swept her hand through his hair and laid it on the back of his neck, still stroking the bottom of his spiky hair caringly.

"Whatever you did…tell me. What happened?" Sora's eyes started to swell up and fill with tears.

"He made me do it…He took control over me. I-I couldn't stop!" Kairi knew that whatever Sora did must've been bad. Kairi's own eyes started to fill with tears. She didn't understand why though. "He…He said that if I didn't do what he said, he would hurt me. I couldn't let him take me over again. Because if he did…he'd go after you."

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know. But I wouldn't let it happen. I refused and then he made me do this…"

"Who's making you do this Sora?" Kairi's voice started to crack.

"HIM." Kairi remembered. The dream, Sora crouched into a ball, his strange behavior, what he became. Kairi hugged Sora around the neck and pulled him close. Sora pulled her even closer to him by her waist. "I won't let him hurt you. I won't! That's a promise." Kairi could feel Sora nod into her neck. "Sora, please tell me. What did he make you do?"

Sora started to sob. Kairi continued to stroke his hair in a way of comfort. "You'll hate me."

"I promise I won't."

"I-I…I killed someone…" Kairi's eyes widened. She tried to pull away from Sora to look into his face but he wouldn't let her. He just held her tightly and cried into her shoulder. Kairi looked over to the other side of the room and could faintly make out a dead body. How did she miss that coming in? Kairi looked closer and her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Selphie…"

* * *

_Now before you say anything, I had to kill her off. I didn't have anything to do with her and well, yeah. And before you scream WHY! Just want to tell you my response ahead of time. "Why not?"_


	7. Facing the Facts

_Okay, this is actually a really good chapter in my opinon. And this time it isn't in italics! WHOO!_**

* * *

******

Facing the Facts

Kairi turned back to Sora mortified. "Why, Sora? Why would you…" Sora started to shake his head. "It…It wasn't me Kairi. It was 'HIM'! I tried to stop I really did. But he just…I just…oh god, what have I done?" Sora took his face into his knees and started to shake uncontrollably. Kairi stood up and started to walk away but Sora grabbed onto her wrist. "Kairi, please…" Kairi looked at Sora and saw loads of sadness and regret in his eyes. All she could do was give him a faint smile and walk towards everybody. When Kairi yanked away from Sora gently, his world fell apart. He was alone. One of the Nurses, Tifa, Walked over to Kairi and put her hand on her shoulder. Tifa then turned to the confused and lost staff.

"Okay, here's how it is. Some of you help with Selphie and the rest deal with Sora." Kairi looked up. "D-Don't touch him. Just leave him alone, he'll be fine. Right now we should figure out what to do. We can deal with the rest later." Tifa looked at Kairi shocked to how she was taken this. "Well, since Sora is officially Kairi's patient…whatever she says goes. Off you go then." Tifa then shooed everyone out except the people who were taking Selphie away. Tifa looked back towards Kairi to see her staring at Sora, unsure of her next step. She let out a sigh.

"Kairi? I think we need to talk." Kairi nodded and left the room with Tifa and headed towards the conference room down the hall. Once they got there, they took their seats next to each other. Two Doctors walked in as well. "Kairi I know what you want to think, however we need to face some of the facts here. Sora has done something totally off the charts here. It's time to come to realization that maybe, Sora isn't who he says it is."

"Enough with this whole Sora is Vanitas crap!" Kairi's emotions at this point just started to boil. "He isn't Vanitas! It doesn't take a scientist to figure that one out!" Tears started form in Kairi's eyes.

"I understand what you're feeling Kairi. Trust me, I do. We need to do something though, but we can't until we get your approval." Tifa took Kairi's hands. "Look, we need to keep people safe here…especially Sora. Right now; everyone needs to be safe. So with that said, I think you know what we need to do." Kairi looked at Tifa. She was right. There was only one place they will take him she was sure of it. Kairi slowly nodded. Tifa looked over to the Doctors and nodded. They left the room quickly and headed towards Sora's cell. "Everything's going to be alright Kairi."

Kairi got up and walked out of the room. A stretcher passed her with Selphie's body underneath a blanket. Then she heard struggling close by and looked over to see Sora being hauled down her direction by the two Doctors who were in the room with her. Sora was struggling to get free. "No, please! Stop it! Where are you taking me! Let go!" Sora kept going on and on. Sora barley even saw Kairi when they passed her. When he did he yanked an arm free from the doctors and reached towards Kairi. "Kairi please!" Kairi looked at the hand stretched towards her to see her deceased friend's dry blood on his shaky hands.

"I'm so sorry Sora…" Kairi held her head down. Sora could see tears running down her face. "Kairi…" Sora was then again hauled down to his new cell. However this time, he didn't fight. He was too crushed by Kairi. Sora was being thrown into his new cell in a new ward. It was much scarier down here. There were no windows, no light, just…Darkness. This place would be perfect for him when he gives in. Sora was thrown into his cell. He heard the door lock. It was one door behind another. The only light he had was a faint light from his door window from one of the lights in the hallway. It was barely even dimed, almost nothing, but better than nothing. Sora could here the other patient's cries and insanities from nearby. He was now truly alone. No one to talk to. Roxas is gone, and Kairi won't even look at him.

Sora looked around his small, dark cell. There was a bed against the wall and a toilet on the wall near the door. He was here, stuck in solitary confinement.

**.*.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.***.*.*.***.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.

It's been two weeks since Sora and Kairi have seen each other. Kairi was starting to worry about him. It was her turn to lock up. She waited until she was the last one there and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a paper bag and filled it with sandwiches, bread, and water, almost everything. She then ran to the staircase of the ward Sora and all the criminally insane were kept. She's never been down there before. She walked down slowly and quickly past everyone's cell, looking for Sora. She didn't dare make a peep. Who knew what would happen. Every door had a file next to it. She had to at least gone through twenty before she found Sora's.

Kairi unlocked the first door with the combination and the second with a key. She opened the door carefully, just in case. There she saw him. Sora was stretched out on the worn out cot. He looked so…thin. Kairi walked in and slowly walked towards him. Sora heard his cell open and someone approach him. He didn't want to turn around. He was snapping, if they so much as touched him he would snap their necks.

"_Wait, what? No, I would never hurt anybody…on purpose."_

"Sora?" That voice? So soft and caring…could it be? Sora looked over to see it was true. "Kairi?" Kairi nodded. Sora turned and sat on the edge of the bed. "I-I brought you something. Thought you might be hungry." Kairi held out the bag and Sora took it. He pulled out the water bottle and drank half of that before starting on the sandwich. Kairi watched him engulf everything. He must be starving.

Kairi stood there unsure of what to do. She would have to wait for Sora to finish or else she might get caught. "How long has it been?" His voice broke through her like a bullet. He sounded so broken…

"Two weeks." Sora could tell she was fidgeting. "Kairi, I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad at me for…you know. But please understand it wasn't my fault." Kairi shook her head. "I'm not mad. Just scared…"

"Of me?" Kairi shrugged. Sora stood up and walked over to her. Kairi wanted to move but she didn't. It's just Sora. "Kairi, the darkness shares the same feelings that I have with itself. If it consumes me it'll go after anybody who I care for. No one will be safe from me. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. If I let it consume me it would most likely go after you, and I didn't want that to happen. I refused and it tried to take me by force but I wouldn't allow it. Selphie came in to try and help me but I pushed her away. Then I blacked out. When I woke up I saw you and everyone standing there. Then I realized what just happened. What I did. It was all an accident I swear…"

Kairi nodded. "I'll have to see it to believe it."

"That's not going to happen. Not when I'm near you." Kairi looked up at Sora. She saw his gentle face, soaring blue eyes, everything about him was beautiful. Sora was thinking the same thing about Kairi. Kairi then started to shed tears when she started to think about Selphie and how Sora was that day. Sora noticed this and put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears off with is thumb.

"I know what you're thinking Kairi. I'm not going anywhere." Kairi smiled and leaned towards Sora and kissed him on the cheek. "I know." Sora smiled. "You better finish your food. I have to leave soon." Sora nodded and sat back down on the bed and finished off everything. Kairi sat next to him. Kairi was shocked that how in three weeks she has grown so close to somebody. Especially since they are in an Asylum and your patient. After he finished he handed the empty water bottle and paper bag to Kairi.

"Well, I guess I'll see you again sometime. I don't think I have access to you a lot now." Sora sighed. "That sucks. I'm going to miss you. Who else am I going to be bored with?" Sora smiled which made Kairi smile in return. "I'll see what I can do. Night Sora." Kairi turned around to leave but was stopped by Sora. He held her by her wrist so she wouldn't go. She turned around to be surprised when Sora kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night Kairi." Kairi left and locked the doors and headed upstairs. Downstairs Sora was still blushing and upstairs Kairi was doing the same thing. She headed outside and locked the front doors to the Asylum and drove home. The whole ride she was thinking about Sora.

* * *

_As usual, comment, favorite PM me if you have any questions or concers. Blah, Blah..It was midnight when I wrote this so any mistakes are probably because ofmy tiredness. I tried to fix as much as I could so yeah. Good night! _


	8. Darkness

_I'm back! Dramam club is over so I now have the time to update! The show went great and Im soon going to put a DVD recording of it on my youtube account if you guys are interested. Anyways, here is the new chapter! Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Darkness**

The day started as usual. Everyone came to work, singed in, and went about their normal routine. They all went into the office to look at their patients charts and to-do lists for the morning. Soon, they would finish their morning routine and break for lunch. Afterwards, they would return to the office to get their updated charts for the afternoon routine. Once they were all done they would either leave or stay for the evening report. At the end of the day, the Asylum will be locked up and everyone will return home for their night slumber. Then wake up in the morning only to find; they have to do it all over again. Sometimes it's the same day, others it's different. Sometimes the patients are cooperative. They will eat when they are told to eat. They will take their meds when they are told to take their meds. They will sleep when they are told to sleep. They're like puppets on strings, obeying ever command they get from their master. Sometimes, they revolt. They while throw plates and food across the room in a rampage if they are told to eat. They will refuse and thrash out if they are told to take their meds. They will scream into the darkness; the black abyss…until their throat runs dry or until they're restrained when they are told to sleep. Insane will be sane…the sane will be insane…sometimes; it's the other way around. Pretty much everyone in the Asylum is insane to the employees. Pretty much everyone who is employees is insane to the patients. Every second, of ever minute, to every hour of every day…is more and more things to ask and question about. Where is my god? Why, when I have been so good…why would he throw me into this madness? Is there even a god? Every day religions are switched from one person to another. Every day, someone's faith is lost…Darkness wins…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sora woke with a start. It was very dark in his cell, so dark that it took his eyes almost a half hour to adjust. Sora sat up and ruffled his hair. He remembered the night before, when Kairi visited him, how she brought him food and water, how she still trusted him, how she kissed him on the cheek. Sora lifted his hand and placed it on his cheek where Kairi's lips were the night before. A small, faint smile can across his lips. Sora stood up from his "bed" and walked around his small area. It's been weeks…he was going to go mad if he was in here much longer. He thought that if he just behaved, that the Nurses will reconsider his attitude and bring him back upstairs where he can have light, food, water…Kairi. But he's waited and waited. Will he ever get out of here? Sora walked over to his door and looked out the tiny bared window he had. He could barely see anything but he could make out as much as he need to. When Sora was daydreaming, a slight wind blew past him. Sora turned around feeling the breeze, wondering how there even could be a breeze in a place like this. However there was nothing, only darkness. All of a sudden a sharp pain hit him on the back of his head. Last thing he remembers is the blow, falling to his knees, body collapsing on the ground, and a tall shadowy-like figure standing above him. He could barely make out that white toothy grin in the darkness…clouded by yellow eyes.

Upstairs the day was running normal. Kairi was walking throughout the halls with Yuffie discussing the day's work.

"So, what is on your to-do list today Kairi?" Yuffie was bouncing up and down. How could she be so happy in a place like this?

"I just have to make a check-up on supplies. Honestly there's not much to do for me with Sora locked downstairs..." Kairi had a frown upon her face, missing being with Sora. She smiled though remembering last night.

Yuffie shook her head. "C'mon Kairi! I'm sure you can think of something. And if you can't, we can always go to the island together?" Kairi shook her head. She doesn't feel like going to the island, only because there's nothing to do there.

While they were walking down the hall the lights started to flicker.

Downstairs Sora was barely awake. A foot pushed him onto his back and pressed against his ribs. Sora let out a sharp gasp of pain. He grabbed the foot with both of his hands hoping to pry it off but it didn't work. He was helpless. The figure leaned down to Sora.

"I'm surprised that you've survived this long boy…I would have thought that you would have given into the Darkness by now. Such a shame, you would have been a great being." The dark figure grinned in satisfaction that the boy was in pain.

"Get off of me…" Sora could barely even speak. The figure must have known.

"Now now, don't waste your energy just yet. I need you to do something for me and you are going to do it. Whether you like it or not." The figure then shot his hands onto Sora's chest above his heart. Sora's eyes widened with fear.

Back upstairs, everyone was watching the lights flicker. Soon they went off permanently. They were all surrounded in darkness. Then they heard it…a blood curdling scream. But it didn't come from upstairs.

Kairi whipped around. "Sora?" In a flash Kairi darted for the basement. All the time, the screams from the boy continued. Before Kairi could even reach the stairs, one of the Nurses grabbed her.

"Please let go!" Tears were swelling up Kairi's eyes. She began to struggle.

"Kairi, don't you go down there. It's dangerous!"

"He needs me!" As time passed by, his screams sounded more and more painful. "Please, I need to see if he's okay!"

"You are restricted to see him! He'll hurt you; he's a dangerous boy Kairi!" Kairi was now sobbing.

"I don't care if you think that! He needs me!" Kairi started to struggle more and more violently every time the screams increased in volume and pain. Suddenly, Kairi elbowed the Nurse in the stomach making her let go of her. Kairi took the chance and bolted for it. She ran down the steps, tripping at times, and ran towards Sora's cell the moment her feet touched the flat surface. Behind her she could her footsteps running after her. When Kairi got to Sora's cell she grabbed the key from the basket with his folder in it and unlocked the first door. Then she manually unlocked the second door. By this time the Nurses and Doctors have finally caught up with her. They stood by her side when she opened the door to Sora's cell.

"Sora?" Kairi bolted in there only to find…nobody? The Doctors and Nurses ran past Kairi to also find nothing but Darkness. Kairi looked around for Sora, but couldn't find him. Tears ran down her face even more. The Nurses pulled out their radio and called in for an escaped patient. They all bolted out of the room to search for Sora leaving Kairi behind to stand in the darkness crying. She remembered the screams and cried heavily yet silently. She heard scrapping above her and looked up towards the ceiling. The noise sounded like something crawling across the ceiling, in fact something was when Kairi noticed yellow glowing eyes in the darkness. But as quick as they were there, they were going in a flash. The scraping continued instead this time, it sounded like it was crawling from wall to wall. Suddenly Kairi was pushed against the wall by a strong force. Kairi's head almost smashed against the wall but a hand was placed on the back of her head to prevent her instant injury. Kairi opened her eyes not even realizing she had shut them, only to see a dark figure in front of her. It looked very familiar. Then it hit Kairi like a brick wall…it was the creature from her dream.

"Sora?" The dark figure took its hand from behind her head and placed it on her cheek. It slowly yet gently started to caress her face. Kairi relaxed a bit knowing that it was Sora, however still knowing something was wrong with him. "Sora, are you alright?" Sora stared at her and slowly shook his head. He was shrouded in darkness with bright yellow eyes and a white toothy grin. This wasn't Sora…but then again it was. Sora tucked his head into the crook of Kairi's neck. Kairi could feel his lips brush up against her neck. She could have sworn he had kissed her neck. Sora's arms wrapped around Kairi's waist and since Kairi was held by Sora tightly she could only lift her hands to grab onto his torso.

"K-Kairi…It hurts…" Sora's voice was barely even audible.

"I've got you Sora. I'm not going to let go, I promise." Kairi whispered in his ear. Suddenly a nurse walked into the room with a tranquilizer gun from hearing voices. She saw the dark figure and jumped a bit accidently pulling the trigger. Kairi let out a sharp gasp of pain and Sora let go of Kairi to see a dart in her leg. Sora yanked it out and looked towards the Nurse angrily. He threw it at the Nurse and had it go straight into her neck. The Nurse fell to the floor unconscious. Sora turned his attention back to Kairi. She was in pain and her leg was falling asleep. Sora picked Kairi up bridal style and brought her upstairs and into his old cell room that thankfully, has not been taken yet. Everyone is gone searching for Sora so he just slipped by and shut the door with his foot. He gently placed Kairi on the bed and crawled in next to her. Kairi was still awake and could now see Sora clearly. He was indeed shrouded in darkness…just like the dream. She could still notice that he was the same Sora, except a little bit more violent. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into his chest. Sora covered them up with a blanket and wrapped his arms around her tightly. This Sora really wasn't any different from the normal Sora. There was a loud bang on the door and Sora looked over to see it fly open. Tifa and two male doctors came bursting in. Sora jumped out of the bed quickly and ran at one of the doctors angrily. He tried to slash the first one across the chest but the doctor dodged it. Tifa ran over to Kairi and pulled her out of the bed. Kairi pushed Tifa away and tried her best to run to Sora's side. In her attempt she fell to the floor smacking her body off of the ground. Sora stopped his antics when he heard Kairi fall. He pushed the Doctor away and ran over to Kairi. Sora kneeled by her side and lifter her up in his arms, cradling her like a fragile artifact. Kairi looked up towards Sora and grabbed onto his shirt attempting to pull herself up into a sitting position.

Kairi stared into his eyes and for a second, she saw a tint of blue in them but they went away. This IS the same Sora…except more dangerous. It's like an Anti version of him. An Anti-Sora…

Kairi was quickly yanked away from Sora by Tifa and Sora was yanked by the two doctors. Kairi was struggling more than Sora so one doctor ran over to help Tifa. The doctor yanked on Kairi's wrist making Kairi shout in pain. This pain fueled Sora's anger. Sora started to become more violent. He thrashed at the doctor holding him. When Sora got free he whipped around and snapped the doctor's neck. He jumped onto the other doctor driving his hands through his chest. Tifa let go of Kairi shocked. Sora whipped around and started to advance towards Tifa.

"Sora!" Sora turned around to see Kairi leaning up against the wall. "Don't…" Sora slowly looked back at Tifa. So frail, innocent, unguarded…

"Sora please, if you hurt her I'll leave your side for good." Kairi knew that with Anti-Sora you have to watch your words. Kairi was risking her chances now. Sora started to slowly advance towards Kairi yet Kairi stood her ground. Anti-Sora was only inches from Kairi's face now. So close; she could feel his breath on her face and his nose brushing against hers. Honestly, Kairi was scared but knew she had to protect Tifa plus, Sora wouldn't hurt her…would he?

"I mean it…" There it was. Right when she said that, a larger tint of blue appeared in Sora's eyes. "Sora, come back. I know that you feel weak right now, and I know that the Darkness is too strong for you…but for me come back."

Tifa was watching the whole situation unravel before her eyes. Although, Tifa didn't see an Anti-Sora…she saw a teenage boy, with yellow eyes…and black spiky hair…

Sora inched closer to Kairi. When he talked his lips brushed against hers. "Kai...ri…it's a lot harder…then you think…" His voice was being swallowed up by the darkness.

Kairi nodded. "I know."

Through the small window in the room, the moon was setting. Time had passed so quickly. Was it really a whole day already? When the moon was disappearing Sora was becoming harder and harder to see. He was fading away?

"Sora, what's happening?" Sora looked out towards the window to see the moonlight fading away. Sora moved his head to the side of Kairi's face and whispered in her ear.

"Night is full of darkness." Then he was gone. Kairi looked around for Sora but couldn't find him.

"It was him…" Kairi looked down at Tifa.

"Tifa, what are you talking about?"

"Sora…all along I was right…he was Vanitas." Kairi looked away from Tifa. Sure a couple of seconds ago Sora may have matched the description of Vanitas but that wasn't him. It was the darkness. Right then and there Kairi realized two things.

One; Sora isn't insane. He really WAS being chased by the darkness.

Two; He was now framed as Vanitas.

Kairi could only wish and hope that he will be careful…

* * *

_As always, comment, reveiw, PM me if you have any questions, the usual.._


	9. Gathering Information

**Gathering information**

Kairi drove for about an hour before she located Sora's house. Not only did she look on his file for his house address but she also relied on the small info Sora gave her.

"_In a blue house; a street before you hit the beach."_

When Kairi arrived at her destination she pulled over to the side of the road, put her car in park and got out. She looked up at the small blue house overlooking the beach and sighed. She continued to walk up to the house and knocked softly at the front door. A woman with long straight brown hair opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my names Kairi. I work at the Destiny Islands Asylum. Your son, Sora; he's my patient." Sora's mom looked struck for a moment than calm.

"Please, Kairi come in." Kairi entered the home and was surprised by how nice the inside of the house looked. As Sora's mom led Kairi to the living room, Kairi looked at the pictures of Sora when he was little and some pictures looked recent. Kairi stopped when she saw a small picture on a table of Sora and a boy with spiky blonde hair. Kairi picked it up slowly and smiled softly.

"Excuse me ma'am…is this Roxas?"

Sora's mom turned around surprised. "How do you know him?"

"Sora used to talk about him sometimes when we were together."

Sora's mom walked over to Kairi and looked at the picture of Sora and Roxas when they were young playing with wooden swords.

"Strange, Sora never talks about his brother…not even to me." Kairi looked up at Sora's mom shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Sora's mom cut Kairi off. "No, it's quite alright. It's a good thing."

"Good thing?"

"It means Sora trusts you. His trust has been hard to gain since what happened."

"I don't mean to intrude but, doesn't he trust you? I mean you are his mother." Sora's mom shook her head sadly and walked towards the couch. Kairi turned back to the picture and smiled softly. She set it back down softly on the table and followed Sora's mom to the couch.

"Would you like anything to drink Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm fine." Sora's mom sat in the chair across from the couch while Kairi sat on the couch.

"So, is your visit here pleasant or trouble?"

"Neither, actually I just wanted to talk to you…about Sora."

"He isn't getting better…is he? I guess I can relate…" Sora's mom folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

Kairi sensed what she was thinking. "Oh, Sora's um…fine if that's what you were asking…that's another reason I'm here. Who put Sora in the Asylum?"

"My doctor. Sora went to visit him and told him what was going on and he recommended afterwards that he be put there."

"I think you need a new doctor."

Sora's mom looked up. "What are you saying?"

"Sora, he's fine. There's nothing mentally wrong with him. He's sane, healthy, and normal."

"Then can he come home?"

Kairi looked at Sora's mom upset. She can't tell her what's going on; it'll only make things worse.

"He's uh, not available to leave yet."

"You said he was normal."

"I said he was normal. For some reason, only I see it. Believe me; I'm fighting my hardest to get him out."

This made Sora's mom smile. "No wonder he trusts you." Kairi looked up shocked.

"Anything else you need?"

Kairi exhaled slowly. "Sort of. Can you tell me who Sora's father was? It's important and wasn't on his file…"

Sora's mom's smile faded into a sad frown. She got up, walked over to the wall beside the kitchen and lifted off a photo on the wall. She walked back to Kairi and handed her the picture.

"His name was Oliver. **(AN: First name that popped into my head…) **He died when the boys were little."

Kairi stared at the picture. It was a man with short brown blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked like Roxas. He was dressed in a military uniform.

"I'm sorry to ask but, did he die in war?"

"No, he was a fisherman on the side. He died in a boating accident one night. There was a hurricane at one of the other islands. The winds were too strong and…he lost control."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It's okay…"

'Died in a boating accident?' Kairi thought. 'She lost her husband, then a few years later she lost Roxas…Sora's all she has now…I have to find him.'

Kairi handed Sora's mom the picture. "Do you mind if I go to Sora's room? Just to look around. I wanna get to know him better."

"Up the stairs, down the hall, last door."

Kairi nodded. "Thank you."

Kairi stood up and walked over to the stairs. She walked up them and turned into the hallway and walked all the way to the last door. She opened the door slowly and walked into a dark blue room. Over to the left was a desk with a lamp and some papers that looked like homework. Over to the right was a dresser and a small loveseat couch in front of a small flat screen television. On the floor there were clothes everywhere. Straight ahead there was a bed next to a window that overlooked a small island. Kairi entered the room slowly and closed the door behind her. The only light in the room was from the window. Kairi didn't want the light on because she wanted it dark. Remembering what Sora said about Darkness, she hoped he would show if it was dark enough. Surely enough there was a breeze past her face.

Kairi smiled softly. "I really like your room. It's quaint…your mom is nice too."

"She always is."

Kairi turned around and saw Sora sitting on the couch. He looked the same as he did in the Asylum. Except his skin wasn't black. His clothes were still shrouded in black though; same with his hair and his eyes were still yellow. 'He must be fighting it' Kairi thought. Kairi walked over to the couch and sat next to Sora.

"Are you fighting it?"

"I'm trying the best I can."

"You need to try harder. I mean, your Mom already lost Roxas and Oliver…she doesn't need to lose you too."

"I know. It's hard."

"Well, try as hard as you can. For your mom, for me."

Sora looked up at Kairi and saw her shake a little from his eyes. Who wouldn't? "I am…believe me."

Kairi sighed. "Can you still hear him? Roxas that is…"

Sora shook his head. "I stopped hearing him right after the darkness took over…before it; no…before I killed Selphie…"

Kairi inched closer to Sora. "Don't say that. You didn't kill her, you were controlled. The Sora I know wouldn't kill."

"How would you know…you've only known me for…almost a month."

"But in that month I got to know the true you. Doesn't that count for something?"

Sora looked up at Kairi and smiled. "I guess it does." Kairi smiled. Sora's head quickly snapped towards the door. "Mom…I can't let her see me like this…"

Kairi turned towards the door and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly turned back to Sora to see him fading away.

"Wait, don't go."

"I have to, but promise me something? I need you to tell my Mom something…" Sora leaned into Kairi's ear and whispered. Kairi's eyes widened.

The door opened and Kairi turned around to see Sora's mom.

"Sorry to interrupt you dear, but I have to go to the hospital for test and you should probably leave since I won't be here."

Kairi smiled. "It's alright; I was just getting ready to leave anyways." Kairi and Sora's mom advanced down the stairs and towards the front door. Before Kairi left she turned towards Sora's mother. "Oh, one more thing. Sora wanted me to tell you that… 'V' said hi." Sora's mom turned around and stared at Kairi. She slowly nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Kairi walked outside, closed the front door and walked to her car. She unlocked the door, sat in the driver's seat, fastened her seatbelt and put the car in drive. She took one more look at the house and drove off.

When Kairi finally arrived at her house, she parked the car, unlocked the front door to her home and entered. Kairi shut the door once inside and sighed. She threw the keys on a table and headed upstairs. Once she got to the hallway, she saw her sister's door opened, and a small light was coming from it. 'It's really late…why is she still up?'

Kairi walked up to her sister's door and opened it slowly.

"Namin'e?" There was a small light in the room from a lamp in the corner. In the center of the room there was a boy sitting on his knees cradling Namin'e in his arms. He was facing Kairi so she could see him better in the light. He had spiky blond hair and shiny blue eyes. He was cradling Namin'e in his arms and holding her tightly. Namin'e seemed to be asleep since she wasn't moving, however she seemed out of it.

"Roxas?" Kairi and the boy looked towards a dark corner in the room to see Sora standing there puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

Kairi turned back towards the boy. "You're Roxas…but you look older than when you died..." Kairi was indeed correct. Roxas looked the same age as Sora.

"You are Kairi? She kept saying your name…calling you."

"What are you doing…?" Sora looked just as surprised to see Roxas as Kairi.

Roxas slowly looked down at Namin'e then back up at Sora. "He's coming. He wants to finish what he started. First with Namin'e…than you…than her…" He looked back up at Kairi.

Sora flashed next to Kairi and put his hand on her shoulder. "What does he want?"

"Didn't you hear me? To finish what he started. All from the beginning, to make an end. From the deaths he's caused to the darkness he's created. He's coming, and he won't stop until he's done."

Kairi looked towards Roxas confused. "Who Roxas? Who is he?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Sora looked at Roxas pleadingly. "Roxas…don't…"

"She needs to know Sora!"

"Just tell me! Who's coming!" Roxas looked back at Kairi and sighed. Sora moved behind Kairi and put both his hands on each shoulder.

"The one who we are all connected to. The one who screwed up all of our lives…"

Sora's grip tightened on Kairi until she winced. Kairi could sense Sora's uneasiness.

"Vanitas."

Just the name was enough. Enough to fuel Kairi's anger, enough to bring back emotions and memories that she didn't want to be brought back. She turned towards Sora and saw the same feelings and emotions run through his eyes. Roxas looked down towards Namin'e and tightened his grip.

"He came for her…I stopped him but in the end she fainted. I've been here all day, watching over her…waiting for him to return just so I can rip him to pieces…"

Kairi looked over her shoulder to Roxas and mumbled a thank you only to receive a nod in return. She turned back to Sora and stared into his eyes again. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and sighed.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"Kairi…when I was in the Darkness, I wasn't alone. He was there. He told me to tell you to tell my Mom that he said hello. I don't know why, but I felt something when I was with him. Some sort of connection. In the darkness he had his own little world and own little hideout. Kairi…I think I saw your mom but I was afraid to tell you because…"

"Because what? Please Sora tell me!"

Sora shook his head. "I can't…"

"Please Sora…" Kairi took Sora's face into her hands.

Sora sighed. "She wasn't tied up or restrained or anything. She was walking around free roam. Kairi, your mom also tortured me…I didn't want to tell you this because, I think she's working with Vanitas."

Kairi shook her head defensively. "No, she hurt you?"

Sora nodded. "Kairi, I'm so sorry…" Kairi went into Sora's chest and sobbed quietly. Roxas looked at Sora as if he read his mind. They both exchanged looks that told each other's story. One was apologetic while the other was appalled and disgusted. Sora flashed out of the room with Kairi and into her room. He laid her softly on her bed as she cried herself to sleep.

"I'll be right back…" Sora whispered into her ear.

Sora flashed back into the darkness, into Vanitas's hideout. He walked around the room and stopped. He looked around to see nothing but darkness. He looked towards one of the walls to see a woman in chains strapped to the wall, slumped on the ground; tired and abused. She raised her head up towards Sora and frowned angrily at him. Sora looked towards the women upset and mumbled an 'I'm sorry' before hearing a voice boom from the darkness.

"Did you do as I instructed?"

Sora sighed ashamed and looked forward into the darkness.

"Yes. I did what you asked. Kairi now thinks that her mother is responsible for this whole mess. That she's hurting me inside the darkness…that she's your accomplice."

"Good." A man emerged from the darkness. He had spiky black hair and a cold smooth voice that could send chills down anyone's spine. Vanitas. He opened his eyelids to expose his bright golden eyes that shone through the darkness. "Let's keep it that way."

"The deal is still on right?"

Vanitas scoffed. "Of course. You do as I say, and the woman goes free…"

"And Namin'e and Kairi are unharmed."

Vanitas let out a small laugh. "Spare me the lecture boy. I know our bargain."

"If you break it and hurt her…I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Break my bones? Make me bleed until I run out? Please, you really think that you can harm me? In MY world?" Vanitas turned around and left.

Sora sighed. He looked over towards the women.

"I know that you think I'm doing this for me. For selfish reasons...I just want to let you know, I am ashamed of what I'm doing. Not just with Vanitas…but lying to my own brother, to Kairi…I would never do anything to harm her or let anyone harm her. I'm doing this so you guys can be a family again."

Sora walked closer to the lady.

"Aqua…I care about your daughter. I'll take care of her until my end. I promise."

Aqua lifted her head to the boy and sighed.

"How do I know I can trust you? I've been told those words before, I'm no fool."

"Because I'm not him. We may look alike for some strange reason, but we are not the same."

Aqua shook her head. "Still not good enough."

"Fine, than how 'bout this?" Sora leaned down and whispered into Aqua's ear. Aqua's eyes widened and looked Sora deeply in the face.

"You mean it? You better not be lying to me or I swear when I get out of here, I'm coming after you first."

Sora shook his head. "Why would I lie about this? You can see it in my eyes, can't you?"

Aqua sighed in defeat. Sora flashed out and back into Kairi's room.

He crawled into bed with Kairi and covered them both in the sheets. When he was comfortable he cuddled into Kairi.

Sora thought about what he told Aqua. Honestly, he meant ever word.


	10. Caught

_Hey! I'm SSSOOOO sorry for the late updates! I've honestly been busy. Drama club is back up and we are doing a 10__th__ anniversary 9/11 play called "War at Home: Then and Now". Rehearsals are hectic so I'm trying! So here ya guys go and I'll try to make another chapter soon I promise! _

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Caught**

Sora woke to someone shaking his shoulder. Sora groans and snuggles into the object he's holding. Sora lazily glances down to see he's holding Kairi. Sora smiles faintly and rests his head back against the pillow and drifts off. Someone shakes his shoulder again and this time Sora is fully awake and alert. Sora looks up to see Roxas staring at him. Sora blushes.

"Um, it's not what it looks like." Roxas shakes his head. "Come here." Roxas walks towards the door and motions for Sora to follow him.

Sora glances down at Kairi making sure she's asleep. He carefully removes his arms from her body trying not to wake her. When he releases Kairi he pulls off the covers and jumps over to get out, then covers Kairi back in tight. When he's sure she's snug he follows Roxas into the hallway and quietly shuts the door behind him. Roxas and Sora slowly go downstairs and into the kitchen. Once Sora's in the kitchen he sits down on the nearest stool and faces his brother.

"What's up Roxas?"

Roxas shoots a nasty glare at his twin. "You're an idiot, ya know that?"

Sora rolls his eyes. "Gee, good to see you too. And here I was thinking we were going to catch up like, 'Hey how was the afterlife' or 'I'm fine, how about you'."

Roxas shook his head. "Fine. The afterlife was boring, dark, and lonely. Look, I know what's going on."

Sora crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." Roxas gave him the 'fess-up' look. Sora rolled his eyes. He always hated it when he did that.

"Alright. You caught me." Sora stood up and walked towards his brother. "I thought it wasn't that noticeable."

"Well it was. Sora, you REALLY thought you could hide it from me? I can read you like a book."

"I know. It's just I don't really know how to take it. It's never happened to me before." Roxas looked at his brother with a soft expression.

"Honestly, I wouldn't know what to do either."

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Earlier. When I mentioned his name. You had that look in your eyes, your guilty look. Not to mention, that after that look you grabbed Kairi."

Sora shot his head up. "Wait what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Vanitas. I think you have some explaining to do."

Sora let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that. Okay."

Roxas looked at Sora questionably. "Wait. What do you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing. It's…nothing." Even though Sora tried to hide it, Roxas noticed the blush across Sora's face and tried to figure out what he was thinking. He'll figure that out later though.

"Never mind. Look Sora, what's going on. I don't wanna play games, give me a straight answer."

"About what?"

You know what!" Roxas screamed. He then shook his head and hushed angrily. "I know what's going on. Between you and Vanitas. You made a deal with him didn't you?"

Sora shook his head. "What? No!"

"Don't lie to me Sora!"

"I…I didn't I swear!"

Roxas growled and grabbed Sora by his shirt and forced him against the wall making a loud bang. Sora knocked his head off the wall and groaned.

"Don't freaking lie to me Damnit! I know! You vanished for over an hour! I could feel where you went so don't you dare lie to me! What did you tell him?"

"Alright alright! I, I made a deal with him." Roxas drew back his arm and Sora knew what was coming next. "W-Wait! I-I-I did it for Kairi and Namin'e!"

Roxas hesitated. "What do you mean, 'You did it for them'?"

"Look I agree this looks bad but I-I swear its outcome is g-good! O-Okay? See, the deal I made was that if I do anything he says, he'll let Aqua go! A-And he won't bother their family anymore!"

"Aqua!"

"T-Their Mom. I did it so they could all be together again! He's holding her hostage, and I couldn't think of anything else! He was going to control me with the Darkness and hurt Kairi! I couldn't, I-I wouldn't!"

Roxas looked at his brother with compassion. "Well, at least I know you're intentions are good." Once Sora's guard was down, Roxas stuck him in the face. Sora screamed as he hit the floor and held his face. "However, I still think you're an idiot."

Roxas looked over towards the stairs once he heard footsteps running down the stairs. Kairi burst through the kitchen with Namin'e close behind.

'_She's awake…'_ Roxas thought.

Kairi looked at Roxas. "What happened? What was that noise?"

"What noise?"

"We heard a bang then a scream!" Kairi's eye caught Sora on the floor holding his face. "Sora!" Kairi ran over to Sora's side and crouched beside him. Sora sat up on his butt and looked at Kairi. Kairi grabbed his hand gently and moved it away from his face to see him squinting his right eye and just below it was a deep gash and it was bleeding.

"Oh Sora…What happened?" Kairi asked as she ran to the sink to grab a wet hand cloth and an icepack out of the freezer and run back to Sora's side.

"Roxas punched me." Sora winced once Kairi placed the wet hand cloth against his cut. Kairi looked at Roxas.

"You hit him? Why?"

Roxas scoffed. "Because he's a moron! He…" Sora looked up to Roxas pleadingly. Roxas sighed. "He-He called me an idiot and that he's more intelligent and stuff…" Sora smiled softly at his brother but then hissed when Kairi applied pressure to his wound.

Kairi huffed. "Roxas, you were wrong to hit Sora. Sora, you were wrong to say those things to him. Now Sora, get up and let's go sit on the couch, get you comfortable for when I stitch you up." Sora got up and dizzily walked with Kairi to the next room to lie down. Roxas shook his head and went to head upstairs but bumped into a figure that let out a gasp. Roxas looked in front of him to see a blonde holding her hands to her chest nervous.

"Oh, um sorry Namin'e." Namin'e looked up at the boy.

"Your eyes…are familiar. You're the boy I saw last night before…I fainted…" Namin'e looked down towards her feet.

"Yeah I am. Don't worry; I made sure not to leave your side just in case." Roxas smiled.

"Who-Who are you?"

"I'm Sora's brother." Roxas smiled. "Good night Namin'e." Roxas headed upstairs to the guest bedroom. Namin'e watched him disappear then looked back down at her feet.

"I thought Sora's brother was dead…"

Namin'e walked over to where Sora and Kairi were and sat down in the chair beside them.

Kairi huffed. "Sora, stop moving or else I'll poke your eyes out with the needle!"

Sora winced. "Well it hurts!"

"I know, it's almost all sealed up all the way. Just a little longer."

Sora looked over Kairi's body kneeling by the couch to see Namin'e sitting. "Hi Namin'e. I'm S-ow!"

"Sorry!" Kairi quickly apologized.

Namin'e smiled softly. "You're Sora, I know. Your Kairi's patient. Were you released early?"

Sora looked at Kairi. "Sort of." Kairi smiled and looked towards Namin'e. "I'll explain it later Namie." Namin'e nodded. Kairi turned her attention back to Sora and finished stitching his cut. "There. All better." Sora sat up.

"Thanks." Sora smiled at Kairi. Kairi looked over to Namin'e. "Hey, can I talk to Sora for a minute?"

Namin'e nodded. "I'm tired anyways. Good night."

"Night."

Sora watched Namin'e leave. "Night Namin'e!" Namin'e smiled in return. When she was gone Sora turned back to Kairi to see her sit next to him. "I like her. She's nice."

"So, when the sun's up are you going to disappear?"

"I guess. But I'm not going to leave. I'll still be here. You just can't hear or feel me around, but I am. I'm like a ghost."

"Same with Roxas?"

"I think."

"What if I turn off the lights? In your room it was dark and I saw you, I felt you."

"Yeah, but that took a lot of energy."

"Oh."

"Yeah so only do that if it's an emergency. Or else I'd be too tired when I can finally show up."

"I understand. Answer one more thing."

Sora nodded. "Anything."

"Why did Roxas hit you. I know he told me, but I felt like he was hiding something."

Sora's eyes widened. "Oh I don't think he was."

Kairi looked upset at Sora. "You sure?" Sora nodded. Kairi smiled.

"I'm glad I met you Sora."

Sora laughed. "Even though it was in an Asylum?"

Kairi giggled. "Even though it was in an Asylum. I knew it too."

"Knew what?"

"Knew that you were normal. Well, Asylum wise. I knew that, you weren't insane like everyone else thought."

"I'm glad. At least someone treats me like I'm normal." Sora smiled. Kairi smiled back and hugged Sora. Sora hugged back but his thoughts drifted to his fight with his brother. A frown replaced his smile.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_Well there ya go! I hope that satisfied you guys. If you have any ideas please PM me! Favorite, comment as usual and I'm on writers block so ideas would be good! Plus, can you check out my other story the "The Boy who never Grew"? I've been working hard on it! And I have writers block there too! So ideas for that are good too! Thank you! _


	11. Answers to Questions

_Here we go! Another chapter. See, told you I was going update more often…sort of…_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.

**Answers to Questions**

A few hours ago, the sun has risen and Sora had to leave along with Roxas leaving Namin'e and Kairi to themselves until night comes again. No one knows where Roxas disappeared to when the sun appeared but they knew where Sora went. He was either still there with them and they just couldn't feel or hear him, or he's in what they named the 'Realm of Darkness'. Kairi and Namin'e were sitting in the living room in their pajamas watching movies. Kairi got a call for the Asylum that she doesn't need to come back in to work since with Sora gone, she has nothing to do there. They did say however that they would call if they needed her assistance.

"Namin'e?" Kairi looked at her sister staring blankly at the screen. "Are you alright?"

Namin'e shook her head. "Something's been sort of, bugging me lately…"

Kairi scooted closer to her sister. "What do you mean?"

Namin'e looked up at her sister. "That boy…Roxas. He's Sora's brother?"

"Yeah, why?"

Namin'e folded her hands into her hands and focused on them. "You told me…that he was dead." Kairi didn't respond to her sister so Namin'e just continued. "If that was his brother Roxas, then does that mean he's still alive? Or did I just see a ghost?"

Kairi shrugged. "I don't really know myself…he may be a ghost or he may be in Sora's position…trapped."

Namin'e shook her head. "I still don't understand the whole Sora and darkness concept."

Kairi let out a soft giggle. "I believe it because I saw it. He can take care of himself and he's shown that. I'm just really worried about you."

"You don't have to be worried." Namin'e looked up at her sister. "I…I'm recovering from what happened. That's another thing I want to talk about. Roxas just out of nowhere helped me. I was first afraid that he was stalking me. Funny right? I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I feel uneasy around him."

Kairi sighed. "Is it because he's a guy and snuck up on you?" Namin'e nodded. "Well, he's Sora's brother so I trust him. I sure he won't hurt you."

"I'm sure he wouldn't…but still…" Kairi grabbed her sister's hand.

"I understand."

Namin'e sighed. "There…was another guy there in the room with us…"

Kairi looked at her sister. "Wait, what? Who?"

Namin'e shook her head. "I don't know. But he appeared in our old room over at Mom and Dad's. I was scared so I ran here and you weren't here. I ran up to the guest bedroom that you said I could have whenever I needed it."

"Wait." Kairi interrupted. "So, that's why you were here yesterday? I thought you were just visiting…Namin'e if there's more to this you need to tell Sora or Roxas. They need to know."

"There…there's more. He…the guy followed me. He was coming so close to me, then Sora's brother tackled him out of nowhere. I didn't know which to be more scared of. That there were random strangers near me or that they followed me…after that guy disappeared and last thing I saw was Roxas's face then I fainted."

"Well at least Roxas was there…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sora walked through the darkness and into Vanitas's 'Lair'. Once Sora enters he can usually feel Vanitas's presence but this time he felt nothing. He looked over at Aqua slumped against the walls in chains. He started to walk quickly over to her when he noticed fresh bruises and scars on her face. He kneeled right in front of her.

"Aqua? What happened?"

Aqua lifted her head weakly to look at the boy. "Vanitas…" She was too weak to even say his name. Sora looked around and saw no one.

"I meant it you know." Sora looked back at Aqua. "What I said last time. I'm just afraid that, when this is all over it won't end the way I want it to, ya know?"

Aqua nodded. "Sora, I need to ask you."

"What?"

"Was Vanitas the man who killed your brother?"

Sora shook his head. "No. It wasn't him. That's why I am so confused on how we are connected…"

"Maybe you should ask him."

Sora looked at Aqua stunned. "What? Are you crazy! I don't think Vanitas is one for small talk."

"Still, you can find out easier that way…"

"What if the reason destroys me?"

Aqua smiled. "I'm sure Kairi can help you through it." Sora looked at Aqua and smiled. "Sora, did you notice your eyes are blue again?"

Sora grabbed his face in his hands stunned. He then grabbed a shard of glass from the floor and looked into his reflection. Aqua was right. His eyes were no longer yellow, but their normal cerulean blue. His hair was no longer dark but back to its original brown. He looked like himself again. Sora frowned.

"I only look like myself here though. Out there, with Kairi…I look like a being of Darkness…"

Aqua faintly smiled. "You just need a bit of light is all." Aqua flexed her hand and Sora got the message. Sora reached up and grabbed her hand and felt a strange sensation run through him. He felt…lighter…

"There. That should help."

Sora let go of Aqua's hand and looked at his own. "What…just happened? What did you do?"

"I gave you my light. Don't tell Kairi though that I did that for you. Your deal, remember? If she found out you lied…"

"You'll die…and they will too."

Aqua shrugged. "I was going to say she would hate you but that works too."

Sora shook his head. "How can you joke at a time like this?"

Aqua smiled. "Hey, I need something to brighten my day." Sora smiled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*

Namin'e and Kairi were in the living room bored, waiting for the sunset to disappear so Sora and Roxas can show up. Kairi was stretched out on the couch lying on her stomach and Namin'e was sitting sideways in the armchair with her legs hanging over the side.

Namin'e looked over at Kairi. "That's some story about you and Sora."

Kairi nodded. "Yup. Sure is."

"So, how was the Solitary Confinement Ward? Bet it was pretty scary."

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, at first it was."

"And you and Sora kissed?" Namin'e smiled.

Kairi shook her head while a blush appeared on her face. "N-No! It was just on the cheek! Besides it's not like it meant anything…"

"Wait…didn't you kiss him first?"

Kairi's blush grew. "Shut up!" Namin'e giggled.

"I'm just messing with you Kairi!"

Kairi scoffed. "Whatever…"

"But you got to admit, what you did was out there. Kissing a patient…even if it was on the cheek."

"It's not like he's insane. You saw and talked to him, he's completely normal!"

"Still…"

Kairi rolled her eyes and groaned. She rolled over onto her back and looked up towards the ceiling. Out of nowhere she heard Namin'e start to giggle. Before she could turn around and look, a face was hovering just inches over hers. Kairi gasped out of surprise.

The figure laughed. "I don't think I'm quite normal yet Kai, but Namin'e is right. Kissing a patient is out there." Sora started to laugh more as Kairi's face grew. Sora stopped laughing when he saw the now faint outline on Kairi's neck of where she was bitten that night. Sora frowned and looked towards Namin'e.

"Roxas is in the kitchen. He wants to talk to you." Namin'e nodded noticing Sora's frown and hurried out of the room into the kitchen. Kairi noticed his frown too.

Kairi sat up on the couch and faced Sora. "Sora, what's wrong? How do you look like yourself again?"

"I guess I'm lucky. Kairi I think it's time you've told me about what exactly happened to your neck…"

Kairi reached up and touched the mark on her neck. "It's still there?" Sora nodded. Kairi shook her head. "I don't want to talk about…"

Sora looked at Kairi upset. "Please…tell me who did this to you…" Kairi looked over to the kitchen to see Roxas and Namin'e talking. She looked back over at Sora to see the desperation in his eyes. Kairi got up off the coach, grabbed Sora's hand and led him upstairs and into her room. Once they were in her room she closed the door behind them and turned to face Sora standing inches from her.

Kairi placed her hand on Sora's chest and pushed him back a bit further away from her so she could have some space. Sora granted her space.

"Kairi…tell me."

Kairi sighed. "I went to bed the night before the whole…Selphie thing happened. I had a dream." Sora took Kairi's hands and led her to the bed to sit down next to each other.

"I was in the Asylum…it was my turn to do the lockdown. I went to your cell and you were in a ball, in the middle of the floor. I touched your shoulder and you pounced at me, knocking me to the floor. You kept apologizing and saying 'he's making you do this'…then you evolved into this anti-you and started to…" Kairi looked at her feet.

Sora took her hands in his and started to rub them comfortably. "What did I do to you...?"

Kairi's blush grew redder. "You caressed me…and kissed my neck…then you bit me…then when you transformed into that in real life…I thought I felt you kiss my neck and was afraid…"

"That I'd bit you again…and kill you?" Kairi nodded. Sora took Kairi into his arms tightly. "You should know I wouldn't hurt you and I won't." Kairi smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm glad. It's nice that we are the same age, or else this might be just a tad more awkward and embarrassing for me." Sora pulled away and looked at Kairi.

"You're 17? I thought you were like a year younger than me…"

"17? You're file said you were 16. Now it's more awkward…"

Sora shook his head. "No it's not. Why do you feel awkward?"

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know…maybe because of that dream I had…telling you just made me feel awkward…"

"What does that have to with our age?"

"I don't know, I'm just feeling awkward right now…"

Sora giggled. "I understand. Awkwardness can suck." Kairi giggled too. Sora rested his forehead against Kairi's. "You know, at first I thought your eyes were blue…they're more indigo than blue…with a shade of purple."

Kairi smiled. "You were admiring my eyes?"

Sora nodded making Kairi look at him in shock. She was just joking…he was serious? Sora leaned a bit closer to Kairi so that their noses were brushing.

"Kairi…" When Sora spook his lips brushed against hers. Kairi shivered a bit after that contact and wanted nothing more than to lean in further. They were so close that all they had to do was just lean forward, just a tad more. Right when Sora went to lean in and close the gap…

The door flew open and Roxas shot into the room. "Sora! I've got to…" Roxas stopped when he saw the position the two were in. Kairi opened her eyes, not even realizing that she closed them, and saw Sora's eyes closed still with frustration etched across his face.

Sora sighed. "Roxas…What is it?"

Roxas raised his hands in defense. "Um, it's nothing really…we can talk about it after you two are done…so, uh…see you in the kitchen then." Roxas backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Kairi looked at Sora. They were still so close to each other. Sora finally opened his eyes and looked into Kairi's.

"Sora?"

Sora shut his eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry…" Sora got up and went towards the door.

Kairi got up off the bed. "Sora, wait…" Sora never looked back. He opened the door and shut it behind him on his way out. Kairi sat on the edge of the bed and clutched her fist over her heart. "Don't go…"

Once Sora entered the kitchen Roxas started to apologize but Sora told him to just tell him what he wanted to.

"Sora, I've been thinking…we don't know much about our father. All we know is his name, what he did in life, how he died…not to mention seeing pictures of him all over the place."

Sora sighed. "And your point is…"

"Tomorrow night, when you are visible, go see Mom. Ask her Sora. Have Kairi go with you."

Sora crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know…"

Roxas sighed. "Come on…"

Sora rolled his eyes. "I guess…"

While they were talking Namin'e walked upstairs and into Kairi's room. "Kairi? What's wrong?"

"We were so close…" Kairi mumbled. "So close to kiss…and then stupid Roxas had to come and ruin it. Sora walked out, I think he's disappointed. He won't even talk or look at me."

Namin'e went and sat by Kairi's side. "I'm sure he's just nervous."

Kairi nodded. What would tomorrow bring?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_There's another chapter! As usual, please PM me for any questions or concerns and don't forget to leave a comment. If you guys have any ideas please PM me and I'll see what I can do! Thanks!_


	12. Less than Planned

_Hey! Sorry for the long wait! This story gave me major writers block but when it cleared I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging with only one chapter so here's like 3 combined into 1! YAH! Again, hope you can forgive me; it's been hectic for me. If you read my comment on the last chapter in "The boy who never grew" you'll see why. Anyways here you go! Super long just for you guys!_

_Less than Planned_

Sora knocked on the front door of his house and waited. He could faintly hear footsteps from the other side advance towards the door. Sora looked up towards the night sky and sucked in a deep breath of the cool, salty ocean air. How he missed the cool ocean breeze brushing past his hair and contacting with his skin making the hair on his arms stick up. Sora let out the breath he was holding and looked towards the door as he heard the door unlock. How was he going to explain to his mother how he got out of the Asylum? How was he going to explain why he didn't stop by earlier? And this late at night? No matter the questions, Sora was very glad to see his Mother again even if it was to talk about his Father. Sora tensed up when he saw the door open and his Mother standing in the doorway. Sora's mother froze when she saw her son on the steps.

Sora sighed. "Hi Mom..." Sora was caught off guard when his mother grabbed him in a forceful hug but then immediately let go and stared at him in fear.

"Sora, honey. Why are you here?"

Sora saw the worry in his mother's eyes. "I-I came to talk about father…Mom what's wrong?" Sora got pulled quickly into the house and the door was shut behind him. Sora looked at his Mom to see her hands on her hips and a frustrated look on her face.

"Time to explain Sora. How and why did you break out of the institution? It's all over the news! You know how many friends I have come up to me and bring it up? Lots!"

Sora looked down. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"Let's start with the how. How did you do it? They say it's like you evaporated out of thin air! How'd you do it?"

"I-"

"And don't you dare lie to me Sora!"

Sora sighed. "..Kairi…"

Sora heard his mom shift her feet. "Kairi? You mean that teenage Nurse who looks after you?"

Sora looked up at his mother. "You know Kairi?"

His mother nodded. "She stopped by a few weeks ago. She's very nice so why would she bust you out?"

"Because…" Sora couldn't continue the conversation. He lied…but only just a bit. Kairi did break him out…just not of his cell.

"Alright. Fine. How about we talk about the why…why?"

"I don't belong there…and Kairi agrees."

Sora's mom shook her head. "You know, she said she was going to help you leave, but I didn't know she meant breaking you out! Sora…you need to leave."

Sora looked at his mother shocked. "W-What?"

"Sora I'm not doing it to be mean! The guards from the institution will be here at any minute! They said they'd stop by at this time!"

"But Mom!"

"Sora, go! You can't be seen!"

"Was Father really my Father!" Sora looked at his Mother with tears in his eyes. His Mother was the same.

"What?"

"You heard me. Who is my real father?"

"Sora…now is not the time…"

"So it's true!"

"Sora honey, enough!"

"Is Roxas even my brother!"

"Sora…"

Sora stared at his mother in disbelief. "How could you!"

"Sora listen to me..."

"Was it him? Was it?"

"Who?"

"Vanitas!"

Sora's mother looked at her son shocked. "Sora…you're still ill aren't you…"

Sora stared at his mom. "What…ill? Mom, not you too…but its true isn't it…"

"Sora…" Before his mother could continue, there was the sound of doors shutting behind them. Sora quickly turned around to see the Asylum security guard's coming out of a van and advancing towards them. Sora quickly sprinted past his mom with the guard's close behind him. Sora shot through the kitchen and through the sliding door and finally jumping over his backyard fence past the pool. Once he knew he was clear Sora bolted back to Kairi's house with tears streaming down his face.

Kairi was sitting next to Namin'e on the couch waiting for Sora's return. They heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Roxas.

Kairi smiled. "Hey Roxas."

Roxas nodded as a hello and sat on the couch next to Namin'e who immediately tensed up and Roxas noticed.

Roxas sighed. "Namin'e, please don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." Namin'e didn't respond except for moving closer to Kairi. Kairi wanted to get up and give Roxas his time with her but she couldn't leave Namin'e alone yet. Yet being the key word. Roxas felt hurt rush through him. "Namin'e please…" Namin'e still didn't give a response. Roxas sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen. Kairi looked at her sister.

"Namin'e, I know you're still shook up about the whole…rape thing..." Namin'e cringed at the word and the memories that followed. "But you shouldn't shut out Roxas. He's a great guy and he was there to save you when Vanitas came for you. I'm not asking to just forget everything that has happened, just…just give him a chance. Okay?" Namin'e nodded. Kairi smiled and nudged her sister. "Besides, I think he might like you." Kairi giggled as a blush came across Namin'e's face.

Sora then quickly busted through the front door and slammed it behind him. Kairi shot up off the couch at the sight of Sora and walked towards him quickly but stopped when she noticed the tears on his face. Sora was breathing heavily and looked towards Kairi. Kairi stared at Sora and it was like she felt all his pain through his eyes. "Sora…" Kairi went to reach for Sora but he quickly retreated up the stairs and all that could be heard was the loud shut of a door. Kairi turned towards a confused Roxas and Namin'e. "I'll go see what happened." Kairi then followed in Sora's footsteps vanishing from Namin'e and Roxas's sights. Roxas turned to look at Namin'e to only for the first time, make eye contact with her and she never turned away. Roxas scratched the back of his head. "You wanna watch a movie?"

Kairi slowly opened the door to her room to see Sora and the ground with his knees to his chest and his hands covering his eyes. Kairi closed the door behind her when she entered the room. Kairi walked to Sora and sat beside him. "Sora?"

"It's true…"

"What is?"

"Vanitas…he's my father…" Kairi looked at Sora shocked. The man who was responsible for ruining her whole life…his hell spawn of a child was right next to her. Sora looked up at Kairi.

"Kairi please…I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" Kairi understood what he was apologizing for. Kairi laid her hand on Sora's check.

"I know." Sora stared at Kairi and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Kairi placed her hand on the back of Sora's neck and leaned in further. Kairi's lips moved smoothly with Sora's. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist and pulled her closer. After a few seconds they parted and looked at eachother blushing. Kairi giggled.

"You know, it's inappropriate as well as against the rules for a Nurse to make out with her patient."

Sora smiled. "I don't care. Besides…" Sora pecked Kairi's lips. "We haven't made out…" Sora gently leaned against Kairi making her lay back on the floor as Sora moved his face close to hers and grinned. "At least not yet anyways." Kairi smiled as Sora kissed her once again more passionately.

Roxas and Namin'e were sitting next to eachother on the couch watching a movie. Roxas looked over at Namin'e.

"Namin'e…what happened that made you so afraid of guys?"

Namin'e looked away. "I was hurt…" Roxas's heart melted at the gentle, soft sound of her voice.

"How were you hurt?"

"I was attacked by a patient…he…he hurt me…inside…" Namin'e looked away but Roxas still noticed the tear strolling down her cheek.

"Namin'e…I'm so sorry…I didn't…who did it?"

Namin'e didn't respond. Roxas Slowly moved his hand onto hers but as soon as it made contact Namin'e pulled away. "Namin'e…tell me…"

At that point Namin'e told him everything.

Sora and Kairi ended up on Kairi's bed somehow in the middle of their make out session and were still kissing eachother passionately. Sora pulled away and nuzzled his nose against Kairi's making her giggled quietly. "Kairi…" Kairi looked up at Sora. "Will you be mine?"

Kairi smiled. "Of course I will." Sora kissed her nose.

"And one more thing. No matter what happens…you will still be mine."

"Of course I will."

"Promise?"

Kairi kissed Sora. "Promise."

Roxas just listened to Namin'e's story, regretting for even asking the question in the first place. "Namin'e…I'll make sure he'll pay…"

Namin'e looked at Roxas. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Sora looked at Kairi sleeping on his chest. After there make out session they decided to relax for a bit but Kairi fell asleep. Sora felt this was the best time to go and talk to Vanitas. Sora slowly started to evaporate into the darkness but before leaving he managed to kiss Kairi's forehead without stirring her. Sora entered the realm of darkness and looked around for Vanitas. Sora's eyes lay upon Aqua staring at him with regret in her eyes. Sora walked over to her sadly.

"You knew didn't you…you knew all along." Aqua nodded sadly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't ready yet Sora."

Sora looked at Aqua confused. "Ready for what?"

Aqua sighed. "Accepting who you are…what you were."

"What are you talking about? What I was?"

"You knew the truth all long but chose not to accept it. You didn't want to face the truth and lose who you are."

"Face what fact? The fact that Vanitas is my father?"

Aqua stared at the boy. "You mean, you still don't know?"

Sora looked at Aqua confused. "Know what?"

Vanitas appeared behind Sora. "The full truth."

Sora turned around and saw Vanitas in his armor standing behind him. Sora, for the first time in meeting this horrible person, met his eyes that were filled with…sorrow?

"Dad…"

Vanitas chuckled lightly. "Sora. You were always so clueless…"

Sora stood up in front of Vanitas. "Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why all of this? What do you want from it all?"

Vanitas stared at Sora. "I want my life back."

Sora sighed. "Then come back…" Vanitas let out a dark laugh.

"You honestly think you still know everything…Sora, how do I break this to you? I'm not your father."

Sora looked at Vanitas shocked. "What? But Mother…"

"…Said…" Vanitas interrupted. "…nothing about your father."

"Then how does she know your name?"

"Because Sora…" Vanitas glared at Sora. "Because I'm you." Sora stared at Vanitas then back to Aqua confused. Aqua looked towards the ground away from Sora's eyes. Sora turned back to Vanitas.

"But…but how?"

Vanitas smiled. "Oh little Vanitas…how badly he wanted to be a hero. A hero who raised to a challenge, to protect who he must." Vanitas started to circle Sora like a Hawk circling its prey. "However, little Vanitas didn't think his name was 'hero-like'. It sounded more like something a villain would be named. So that little boy used his imagination and created Sora. The hero of everyone's dreams. Sooner or later that young boy got so wrapped up in this fantasy that he started making everyone call him…Sora."

Sora shook his head. "You're lying! If this is all true why are you so much older than me?"

Vanitas stopped circling and got in Sora's face. "I would tell you. However I think it's much easier to show you." Vanitas forced his hands on Sora's skull and squeezed. Sora started to scream and writhe in pain. "Face the truth!"

'_A little boy with brown spiky hair was running around the yard playing with wooden swords with his younger brother, Roxas who had blond spiky hair. Roxas stopped running to catch his breath._

"_Vanitas! Slow down! Imma die of a heart attack and mommy will hurt you real bad!"_

_Vanitas turned around and raised his sword in the air. "You'll never be able to catch the mighty hero Sora!"_

_Roxas stared at his brother confused. "Who's Sora?"_

_Vanitas smiled. "I am! That's my hero's name!"_

_Roxas giggled. "Cool! Can I get a cool heroes name?"_

_Vanitas nodded. "Sure if you want!"_

_Roxas put his finger to his chin. "How about…Ventus?" Vanitas looked at his brother._

"_That sounds an awful close to Vanitas…"_

_Roxas shrugged. "Yeah but we are brothers."_

_Vanitas smiled. "That's true!"_

_The young boys started playing again until they were called in for lunch by their mother. Later that night, the boys were being tucked in by their mother who looked very upset._

_Vanitas looked up to his mother. "Mommy, what's wrong?"_

_Their mother shook her head. "It's nothing dear. It's just that hurricane warning sounds like we are going to get hit really bad and your father isn't back yet."_

_Roxas looked at his mother frightened. "Where is daddy?" _

"_He went to go on the boat."_

_Vanitas looked at his mother with pride. "Don't worry mommy, dad will be back! He was in the war after all! Nothing can stop him!" The boys' mother smiled down at her son and kissed his forehead._

"_I know…goodnight." Before the boys' mother could exit the room Roxas stopped her._

"_Mommy?"_

_The boys' mother turned around. "Yes sweetie?"_

"_Can you turn on the night light?"_

_The mother smiled. "Roxas, are you scared of the dark?"_

_Vanitas grinned. "Have no fear brother! Sora is here!" The mother looked at her son confused. "Sora?"_

"_Yup! It's my hero name!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup! Sora's never afraid…but sometimes Vanitas is."_

_The mother started to play along to her son's game. "So Vanitas is scared of the dark but Sora isn't?"_

"_No ma'am!"_

_The mother smiled. "Well then…Sora…protect your brother."_

_The young boy smiled. "Of course!"_

_Later that night the boys were woken up by their mother and brought down to the basement when the hurricane hit. While down there in the dark the boys kept frantically asking where there father was and the mother kept making excuses saying he's on his way or is staying at a friend's house for the night. But she knew the truth…the moment there close friend Bill called her and told her that the boys' father's boat never docked at the pier when the storm hit._

_Later that week a funeral was held for the father. And from then on Vanitas demanded to be called Sora since he was the new 'man in the house'. _

_In the next few years another funeral was held for Roxas who was beating to death. At that time Sora had shut everyone out._

_Vanitas fluttered his eyes, struggling to get them open. When he did, he realized that he was laying on his back in the grass and staring up into the sky. Vanitas slowly sat up and looked around him. Where was he? Vanitas then stood up and noticed then how much he rose off from the ground. _

"_What the-" Vanitas stopped talking, shocked of the manly teenage voice that came out instead of a little boy's. Vanitas than rush through the woods until he reached an abandoned lake. The teen bent down and looked at his reflection in the lake. In the reflection he saw a muscular teenage face with yellow eyes that would shine throughout the darkness and spiky jet black hair. _

"_What happened to me?" Vanitas then got a burning sensation running through him. Vanitas screamed as a pool of darkness surrounded him and forms of darkness started to whip out from him. _

"_No! Not the dark! Please no!" Vanitas then heard his brother in his head, telling him to fight it, and he did. Vanitas then quickly turned his body around when he heard footsteps approaching. There were cops. Vanitas later got thrown in to the Asylum for complaining to the cops that the darkness was out to get him and his dead brother was speaking to him. Vanitas was there for two months until he became comfortable. He had a Nurse who was the kindest out of all in his opinion and pretty damn cute if he might add. She had sparkling blue hair then cut before her shoulders and her name was ironically Aqua. She was a beautiful creature. She would always visit Vanitas on breaks. One day Vanitas and Aqua were sitting next to eachother on his bed in his cell._

_Aqua looked over Vanitas. She always thought he was handsome. It was her teenage hormones that made her want to kiss him so bad. Hell, if he wasn't in here she was pretty sure they'd be dating. He was a stunning sight in her eyes. To his jet black hair that shot in all directions and defied gravity, to his golden eyes that glowed like it was his spirit and every time she stared into them it was like staring into his soul. He was also very muscular yet thin at the same time which she was fine with. He also had a voice that was deep but not too deep that always had melted her heart. _

_Vanitas looked at Aqua to catch her staring. Damn, he didn't know how he evolved into a teen but he was glad he did. "Aqua?"_

_Aqua snapped out of her trance. "Yeah?"_

"_I have a secret…but promise never to tell anyone."_

_Aqua stared at Vanitas confused. "Of course I promise."_

_Vanitas sucked in a deep breath. "I've…never really kissed a girl before. I've never kissed anyone before actually…"_

_Aqua stared at Vanitas shocked. "You're 17 and you've never kissed anyone before?"_

_Vanitas looked away. If only she knew…_

"_Vanitas, look at me." Vanitas turned his face to look at Aqua's and was met with a soft surprise kiss on his lips. Before he could react though Aqua pulled away._

"_Now, you have kissed someone." Vanitas leaned forward and captured Aqua's lips by surprised but she smiled and leaned in further. Aqua's back soon met the bed as Vanitas kissed her more. Aqua pushed Vanitas away and giggled at the sad look on his face. "Let's not get carried away." Vanitas smiled and kissed her forehead._

_Years passed and somewhere during those years Vanitas and Aqua got into too many fights and later stopped seeing eachother. Aqua met a nice man outside of the Asylum and became pregnant with a baby girl. Aqua was at the front desk collecting paperwork and walked over to the couch to sit down and fill it out. Couple minutes later she felt she cushion next to her sink into the couch and she turned to see Vanitas was sitting next to her. Aqua smiled at Vanitas but as usual he didn't smile back. He never smiles anymore…not since they stopped talking four years ago. Vanitas's eyes wandered to her stomach and Aqua frowned. She knew what he was thinking._

_Vanitas broke the silence. "What is it?" Oh how she missed his voice…_

"_It's a girl."_

"_May I?" Aqua nodded and Vanitas laid his hand softly on her belly. Vanitas sighed. "I can feel her moving." He remembers when he was a child. Vanitas remembers when he checked what year it was when he awoke in those woods…it was years before he was born. He never questioned how that was possible. He never wanted to know. He was already confused as it was._

"_I'm happy for you…" Vanitas whispered. _

"_Vanitas…" Before Aqua could finish he walked away. _

_After a few years, Aqua's giving birth to a girl she named Kairi and she was already 4 years old. Aqua was given the duty to lock up the place after dark so she followed the orders. On her way to lock up everything Aqua noticed that a cell door was wide open. As she advanced closer she realized it was Vanitas's. She walked into the doorframe and peeked in to see Vanitas sitting in the middle of the floor naked, curled up in a ball with his back to the door. Aqua slowly walked towards Vanitas._

"_Vanitas? Are you alright?" When she reached him she kneeled in front of him to see his face. Vanitas looked up at Aqua and laid his hand on her cheek._

"_Why…"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why'd you leave me? You could've been mine…your daughter would've been mine…why'd you leave me?"_

_Aqua looked at Vanitas sadly. "I don't know. We fought and just never made up."_

"_I want you…I need you…to be mine…forever."_

_Vanitas grabbed Aqua's shoulders and pushed her harshly on the floor. Vanitas started to rip off her clothing scaring Aqua. _

"_V-Vanitas! Stop!" Vanitas ignored her plea and kissed her harshly and whispered into her ear. "You are mine now." That night Vanitas took her on the hard, cold floor. After Vanitas absorbed them in a pool of Darkness and vanished from the Asylum. The Nurses and Doctors arrived the next morning to find everything still unlocked and Aqua and Vanitas gone. Soon the rumors started and Kairi grew up in a life filled the rumors about her mother._

_Years passed in the dark realm and Vanitas still had Aqua has a hostage. They would often exchange love kisses from the emotions they still had for one another. Vanitas would sometimes hurt Aqua in his uncontrollable outburst of rage but make up for it later with sweet kisses of forgiveness that Aqua couldn't help but accept. She started to accept the apology kisses that soon led to make out sessions that later led to other things, when she realized the hold that the Darkness had on him. She knew it wasn't his fault…he was a damaged, trapped soul. Most times he would hold her when she cried, other times he would scream at her for being weak. Vanitas slowly started to be consumed by the Darkness but Aqua would help him remember the boy he used to be and he would get control of himself quicker and easier. Vanitas then wanted his life back. A life without Darkness. He would grab his 'other half' and absorb his light so that it would vanquish the Darkness inside him forever and he could be with his Aqua. Then together they would start to take care of Kairi and raise another child that was a part of Vanitas. Kairi's father left her alone with her aunt and uncle when Aqua went missing. Great father huh? All he needed was Sora. He had to get him into the Asylum. So he started scaring Sora, then he ended up in the Asylum just as planned. Until he met Kairi…Aqua's daughter…and he fell in love with her…then it got complicated…but it had to be done…he was real, Sora was just a shell. All shells have to crack somehow. _

Vanitas let go of Sora's head as Sora dropped to his knees. Sora shook his head when it stopped hurting. "Vanitas…Aqua…I didn't know…"

Vanitas walked over to Aqua and rubbed her cheek and undid her chains. They were just a prop to fool Sora. Vanitas then turned to Sora. "Now you understand?" Sora nodded his head.

"You must be one with the Darkness. When you do…everything will be back to normal. Roxas…he isn't real…he's all in your head…same with the girl. Kill them and you'll see."

"Kairi?"

Vanitas shook his head. "Bring her back. I don't think I have to ask you to do it with harming her…"

Sora nodded and returned to the outside world…to finish the orders that were given to him…to unleash the truth…

_Well there ya go! Again sorry for the very long wait! Hope you're happy! Two more chapters! Review, comment, PM for any questions!_


	13. The End Is Near

SORRY! My internet was down, then I joined the National Guard so all that got in the way and then I moved my computer to another room and had to rewire the Ethernet and…just…AGH! But, I'm good, internets back and I can finally upload this chapter! OH and I forgot my log-in stuff….sooo….yeah…what a crappy month! Anyways here ya go! There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER after this! So this will explain…mostly everything…if you have questions that are still unanswered PM me or leave it as a review and I will solve it OR explain it.

_**The End is Near**___

Roxas and Namin'e where sitting on the couch talking while watching the rest of the movie when footsteps echoed behind them. Roxas and Namin'e turned around but saw nothing. Roxas got up from the couch and looked around the room. Namin'e looked up at Roxas.

"What was that?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know." Roxas noticed Namin'e stand up as well and stood close to him. Roxas blushed at her action. "Stay behind me Namin'e." Noises echoed around the room and Roxas looked everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Roxas whipped his head towards the voice to his left a few feet away from them and saw Sora. Roxas relaxed.

"We heard noises. I didn't think it was you." Sora showed no emotion in his face towards his brother. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Where's Kairi?" Roxas looked at his brother concerned.

"She's upstairs in her room…I thought you were with her." Emotionless Sora left the living room and walked up the stairs towards Kairi's room. When Sora reached the door he entered Kairi's room and closed the door quickly behind him, then advanced towards the sleeping girl. Sora sat on the edge of the bed and watched the girl sleeping on her side. Sora brushed his hand across the side of her face and Kairi turned on her back still asleep. Sora leaned down and kissed Kairi's lips.

"You are so beautiful…" Sora kissed her lips longer this time and then caressed her cheek. Kairi's eyes started to flutter. "…my Angel…" Kairi quickly sat up and looked around room but no one was there. She placed her fingers on her lips and looked towards the cracked open door.

Roxas looked up the stairs and saw Sora descending. "Hey Sora, is everything okay?" Sora ignored Roxas and advanced towards the kitchen and started opening and closing drawers loudly. Roxas slowly entered the kitchen with Namin'e close behind and watched his brother's antics. "Sora what's wrong?"

Sora stopped moving and stood still like a statue. "Stop calling me that…"

Roxas looked at his brother confused. "What?"

"I said stop calling me Sora…you know that's not my name."

Roxas's eyes widened and turned to Namin'e and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Namin'e go get Kairi and no matter what you hear don't come running, okay?" Namin'e looked from one boy to the other and quickly ascended up the stairs. Roxas turned to his brother to see him looking into one of the kitchen drawers as if finding what he had been looking for.

"…Vanitas…"

Sora grabbed the object slowly and closed the drawer. "So you do remember…"

"Yes…"

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that the person causing all this damage…was me all along?"

"Because I didn't know if you two were the same person. There's quite an age difference…"

"Maybe that's because…this world isn't real…this world is just fake…it's someone else's and they are controlling it…"

"This world is real…"

"Don't lie to me. Everything is fake…Mother…my name…Namin'e…you…" Vanitas tightened his hold on the object. "…Kairi…" Vanitas turned around and Roxas saw the butcher knife in his brother's hand. Roxas stepped back from his brother as Vanitas advanced. "You're dead…I saw you die. I was at your funeral…I was there when they buried your lifeless body in the ground."

"Sora stop!"

"MY NAME IS VANITAS!"

Roxas stopped and stared at his brother screaming like a lunatic. "AND YOU ARE NOT REAL!" Vanitas quickly became engulfed in Darkness and through the dark Roxas could see those glowing orbs. Roxas quickly booked it up the stairs screaming to Namin'e and Kairi to get out of the house. Kairi and Namin'e came out of Kairi's room and Kairi looked at Roxas worried.

"Where's Sora?"

Roxas grabbed Namin'e's hand and started to walk quickly. "Sora's not here anymore." Kairi followed Roxas and Namin'e down the stairs.

"Run for the door and don't look back."

Namin'e looked at the door. "Roxas!"

Roxas looked where Namin'e was looking and saw his brother standing in front of the door. He looked the same except he was much darker…darker aura wise…

"I can't let you leave."

Kairi looked at Vanitas. "Sora…" Kairi tried to walk up to him but Roxas stopped her. "That's not Sora…"

"Kairi…don't listen to him. I'm still the same person that you know and love…but it's just the real me."

Kairi looked at Vanitas scared. "And who's the real you…"

"Vanitas…"

Kairi stared at Vanitas. "No. That's not possible…"

"It's a long story. If you think about it…me and the Vanitas you've come to know are the same person except…we're different in a lot of ways."

"Like how?" Kairi snarled.

Vanitas's eyes softened as he looked at Kairi. "Just come with me and everything will be explained. The older me will explain." Vanitas held out his hand towards Kairi.

Kairi looked at Vanitas confused. "The older you?" Vanitas nodded.

"I'm still the same person you knew…just a different name. I won't hurt you."

Kairi stepped back. "Then what's with the knife?"

Vanitas lowered his hand and looked down at the knife. "This…isn't for you…" Vanitas looked at Roxas and Namin'e.

Kairi shook her head and started at Vanitas in disbelief. "I'm not going with you." Vanitas stared at Kairi shocked.

"Don't you want to see your mother again?"

Kairi froze.

"They won't feel a thing because they aren't real. Roxas is dead. I saw it with my own eyes. Namin'e is not real. She was never born. How could she be? Your mother…Aqua…only gave birth to you and nobody else."

Kairi looked at her feet as the realization hit her.

"Come with me Kairi…my angel…" Kairi looked at Vanitas as he held out his hand for her again and shook her head. Vanitas's eyes filled with confusion. "But…"

"I don't care if they aren't real. It doesn't mean that I still don't love them."

Vanitas looked to the ground and sighed. "Then I'm sorry you have to see this." Vanitas quickly ran a few feet forward and stabbed the knife through Roxas's stomach. Kairi covered her mouth and stepped away. Blood poured out from the wound as Roxas looked at his brother. Vanitas met his eyes. "I'm sorry…but you are not real…I can't lie to myself anymore…" Roxas fell limply to the ground as Vanitas looked at Namin'e. Vanitas went for her stomach but Kairi jumped in the way. Vanitas's eyes widened as he stared at Kairi's face inches from his. Kairi let a tear slip from her eye as Vanitas looked down towards the knife. He had stopped just in time and luckily didn't harm Kairi but it was way too close. Vanitas looked back up at Kairi with a worried expression. Kairi looked into his eyes and cried.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Kairi heard Vanitas let out a deep breath that he must have been holding in. Vanitas squeezed his eyes tightly closed and rested his forehead against Kairi's. "Don't do that…"

"Don't hurt her." Vanitas opened his eyes and looked at Kairi.

"But she isn't real."

"I don't care. If you are going to kill her…you'll have to kill me." Kairi looked up at Vanitas crying.

Vanitas looked at Kairi shocked. "I can't hurt you…I won't…"

"Then don't…" Vanitas looked behind Kairi to see Namin'e quietly sneaking up the stairs.

"NO!" Vanitas pushed past Kairi as Namin'e bolted up the stairs. Kairi quickly followed. Vanitas grabbed Namin'e at the top of the stairs by her arm as he raised his other with knife at the ready. Vanitas stopped when he heard a cry of pain come from behind him and looked back in time to see Kairi roll down the stairs. Vanitas quickly threw Namin'e and let go of the knife as he rocketed down the stairs towards her. Kairi landed on her side at the bottom of the stairs and slowly sat up and laid her back against the wall as Vanitas came flying to her side. Her plan of getting his attention though pain worked, even though it did hurt like hell.

Vanitas held her face in his hands and stared at her with a worried expression. "Kairi! Are you okay?" Kairi didn't answer. "Kairi look at me!" Kairi looked at the frantic Vanitas. "Are you hurt? What happened? How did you fall? Is anything broken?"

"Vanitas slow down…I'm fine." Vanitas kissed Kairi's forehead but noticed Namin'e running away. 'She can't get far' Vanitas thought. Kairi became worried quickly knowing that he was about to begin his pursuit. Kairi grabbed onto Vanitas's shirt making him look at her. "Vanitas don't leave me." Vanitas looked at Kairi then to the direction of his prey. "Please stay with me? Don't ever go."

Vanitas looked back at Kairi and relaxed. "I'm not going anywhere." Kairi smiled as her plan worked but she still felt bad. She looked into Vanitas's eyes and saw emotion. He really cares for her and she's taking advantage of that. Kairi looked at Vanitas guilty. Vanitas smiled and Kairi felt even worse. Kairi laid her hand on Vanitas's cheek and Vanitas leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Kairi closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Vanitas separated from the kiss but was still very close to Kairi. Vanitas raised his hand to her cheek and started to slowly caress it. "You're not like them…you're not fake…you're real…you're really here…"

Kairi looked at Vanitas. "Are you real?"

Vanitas looked at Kairi. "Of course I am."

Kairi let a tear slip and Vanitas brushed it away. "Then will you be mine?"

Vanitas smiled. "Didn't I already ask you that and you agreed?"

"Will you?"

Vanitas wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. "Of course I will. We promised eachother, didn't we?" Kairi kissed Vanitas and then rested her head on his chest. Kairi instantly felt disgusted with herself. She's lying to this poor boy to protect her sister who doesn't even exist. She used to care for him but now she just doesn't know. Does she still love him? Was it even love at all? Or just confusion? Vanitas picked Kairi up bridal style and held her tightly.

"I love you Kairi." Kairi gripped onto Vanitas's shirt. How could she care for him after what's he's done. Kairi hid herself in Vanitas's chest as Darkness consumed them. Vanitas kissed her head. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." Kairi closed her eyes as she felt coldness hit her skin then nothing at all. The only source of temperature was Vanitas's body heat and her own. Vanitas set Kairi down on her feet and took her hand. Kairi looked up to Vanitas to see him smile at her.

"You ready?"

Kairi looked at Vanitas confused. "For what?"

Vanitas tightened his hold on her hand. "The reunion." Kairi's breath caught in her throat as she realized what he was talking about. "She's been waiting." Vanitas walked forward but was stopped by a tug. He looked behind to see Kairi not moving with him. "It's okay. I'm here." Kairi started to slowly walk with Vanitas. They were walking through a dark hallway. Vanitas looked back at Kairi and Kairi took in his features. His brown, messy, spiky hair that defied gravity. His blue eyes that shined through the darkness of the place. The softness of his hand and his white toothy grin. He was so amazingly gorgeous in her eyes but couldn't accept the feelings. Something was holding her back. Vanitas looked back forward and Kairi was blinded by a quick flash of white light and a screeching noise. When Kairi opened her eyes the noise was gone but looked down to see a small boy holding her hand. He had short, brown, spiky hair.

"Sora?" The boy looked up at Kairi and frowned.

"That's not my name." Kairi noticed that they were still walking. When the boy looked away the white light and screeching noise came back and Kairi was blinded once more. When it was again gone, "Anti-Sora" was dragging her along. He looked at Kairi as he was shrouded by Darkness with his bright golden eyes. She was seeing all sides of Vanitas. His childish side that was full of innocence, his dark side that was full of hurt and pain, and then finally his current side. Anti-Sora flashed back into Vanitas. His lost side.

Vanitas looked forward as they entered a dark room that stretched for forever. Kairi looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I see you've followed my instructions." Kairi looked ahead as a tall man came into her vision. He looked like Sora except dark black hair with golden eyes and he was much older.

"Vanitas…" Older Vanitas smiled and walked up to Kairi.

"So you're Kairi…you're so beautiful. Just like your mother said you would be."

Kairi stepped away from Older Vanitas. "Where is she?"

"Kairi?" Kairi looked over to a figure stepping bedside Older Vanitas. Aqua came into view and smiled at her daughter.

"Mom?" Kairi ran to her mother and cried in her arms.

Aqua shushed Kairi. "It's Okay. Everything's fine."

"I missed you so much." Kairi cried. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I know." Aqua looked up. "Sora."

Kairi turned around to see Vanitas on his knees. "Vanitas?" He didn't move. "Sora?" Sora looked up at having heard the name he's used for so long. Kairi looked at her mother.

"I'm not going anywhere…but him…" Kairi looked back at Sora to see a small revolver in his hand and tears streaming down his face. "N-No!" Kairi ran back to Sora and kneeled in front of him.

"Sora! Don't!"

"I…I'm not real…"

Kairi stared at Sora shocked. "W-What?"

"I'm not real…"

"Y-Yes you are. Don't say that!" Kairi grabbed Sora's face and made him stare at her. "You promised!"

"Promise?"

"That I'd be yours and you'd be mine! You can't leave!"

"You found your mother…my work is done." Sora used his thumb to cock the small gun.

"N-No!" Kairi looked back at her mother. "Say something!" Aqua stood there with her head down. Kairi stared at her mother shocked. "Mom!?" Kairi stood up and ran to Vanitas. "Do something!"

"There's nothing to be done."

"Please! I care about him!"

Aqua looked at her daughter. "Honey, he's just a shell…"

"No he isn't! He's much more than that!" Kairi went back to Sora. "You are much more than that." Sora stared at the girl. Kairi pushed between his arms and snuggled into his chest. "Much more…"

Sora looked from Kairi to the gun. Sora lay the gun down and wrapped his arms around Kairi. "You don't love me…"

Kairi shook her head. "I care about you, so much. We just made it official." Sora smirked at the comment.

"I'm mentally insane."

"I am too…its okay."

"You'll see me again…"

"What?" Kairi looked at Sora and he kissed her on the lips. Kairi held him tightly afraid he'll leave.

"Trust me." Sora murmured against her lips. Then the gun went off. Kairi opened her eyes still kissing Sora as his lips turned cold. Kairi held onto Sora as he slowly started to fade off; crying. All that was heard was the gun slipping out of Sora's hand and the soft metallic sound of the gun hitting the floor.

"D-Don't go!"

Sora stared at Kairi happy. "I love you."

Kairi started to sob heavily. "I-I love you t-too." Kairi touched Sora's face. "J-Just…why?"

Sora leaned into Kairi. "You'll see. If it helps…you're…you're getting better." Sora coughed a bit when he tried to laugh. "I mean, at least…you...you admitted to it…"

Kairi held Sora in confusion. "Admit what?" Sora didn't respond. He never did. Kairi laid Sora's head in her lap and stared down at his un-moving face. She started to play with his hair like she did before at the Asylum when she locked herself in his cell. Tears fell down Kairi's face as she leaned down and kissed Sora one last time on his cold lips.

"…Admit to what?" Kairi whispered to herself trying to figure out what he meant.

"You really don't know?"

Kairi looked up at Vanitas. "Know what?"

"Did it ever occur to you how Sora and I are different ages but are the same person? How if we were the same person, how did we split? How did I travel back in time? And become a teen from just being a small boy?"

Kairi tried to hold on to Vanitas's words but it wasn't working. "I don't follow."

Vanitas smirked. "This is YOUR world…YOU created it…"

Kairi looked at Vanitas confused. "What?" A dark portal suddenly appeared and Sora was standing in it. Kairi looked at the boy shocked. "Sora?" Kairi looked down at her lap to see that Sora's body was gone. Kairi looked back up and jumped to her feet. "Sora!" Kairi ran after Sora but Aqua grabbed Kairi by the arm stopping her from going any further. Kairi looked at Aqua then back to Sora. Sora stood still like a robot. Vanitas continued to speak as Kairi tried to take everything in.

"You're asleep Kairi…you created this fantasy that's really not far from reality."

Kairi looked down to the floor covered in darkness. "Why would I do that?"

"You're afraid of admitting…admitting that you are ill in the head. Namin'e…you're best friend who always felt like a sister to you."

"_We'll always be friends right?" The little blonde girl looked towards the auburn haired girl._

_The auburn haired girl nodded. "Of course! We are best friends! We could even be sisters!"_

"_Someday I hope!" _

"You're mother and how you haven't seen her in awhile."

_Kairi looked towards the doctor that looks after her as he entered the room and set down her pills. _

"_Has…Has my mother called yet? Or even…come to visit?"_

_The doctor looked towards Kairi and sadly shook his head. "Sorry Kairi…"_

_Kairi looked away from the doctor as silent tears streamed down her face._

"How you were hurt…but imagined it was someone else not you…"

_Roxas looked towards Namin'e as Namin'e told him everything. _

"_I was hurt…inside…"_

Kairi shook her head as it was all coming back to her.

"However that's what made you volunteer to be put in the ward in the first place. And since it was a major part in your life…it came back to haunt you even in this fantasy."

"_Get off me Riku!" Riku stared at Kairi and laughed. _

"_What are you going to do if I don't?" Kairi struggled to get free but it was to no avail._

"_I said get off!" Kairi screamed into Riku's face, seeing if he would get the message._

"_No one is here to help you! So, I want you to do what you are already doing…I want you to scream for me though. If you know what I mean."_

"However, in the fantasy you had a savoir…"

_Sora was on top of Riku punching him in the face. Riku landed a hit on Sora catching him off guard and tackled Sora into a glass table and started punching him. Sora kneed Riku in the gut sending him to the ground._

"…But in reality…no one was there to help you."

_It was after school hours and no one was around as Riku pushed Kairi further into the wall as he unbuttoned her skirt. Riku smirked and licked Kairi's cheek as warm tears ran down her face. _

"_I am going to enjoy this…" Kairi closed her eyes as she could do nothing but wait till it was over._

"What about Roxas?" Kairi looked up towards Vanitas.

"Just some quiet kid in the ward. Always sitting by the window…emotionless…"

Kairi looked back to the portal. "Sora?" Vanitas never responded. Kairi looked back to see Vanitas and Aqua gone.

Kairi heard a gentle voice that immediately attracted her attention. "Kairi?" Kairi looked back to the portal to see Sora. Sora smiled and held out his hand. "Are you ready?"

Kairi walked closer to him. Her eyes jumping from his hand to his face. "Ready for what?"

Sora smiled. "Reality."

Dudes! Again sorry for the long wait! Internet connection is annoying when it doesn't want to agree! I will have the last chapter up by Sunday! Promise! If I don't keep that promise, PM me saying…I don't know…tacos suck or…there is no real slender man or…the moon is not really pregnant…some crap like that and I'll be so happy to see that I'll kick myself in the ass and get it done!


	14. Reality

_Has anyone else wanted to punch their internet in the face? Please tell me its not just me..srry for the long wait. To make up for it here's the final chapter to Asylum of Love. And guess what. Im staying up as much as I can to write the final chapters to The Boy Who Never Grew. Then guess what? Im starting the new story. So, its 1:10am. Yolo?_

* * *

**Reality**

Kairi woke up to a blinding light. She looked around to notice that she was in a white room. A man walked into the room and crouched down in front of her lying figure on the bed. The man was wearing a white cloak and had red spiky hair with sharp green eyes. "Kairi?" Kairi's eyes darted across the room. "Kairi, sit up. It's time to go." The man helped Kairi sit up slightly.

Kairi looked at the man confused. "Where am I?" The man shook his head and grabbed Kairi's arm gently and led her out of the room. Kairi obeyed walking with this man down the corridor and into the common hall. "What's going on?" Kairi looked over the room while walking. She looked over to the couch to see a spiky blond staring off into space. "Roxas?" The boy whipped his head around and stared at Kairi with his blue eyes, not even uttering a word. Kairi was continued being dragged until the redhead brought her to the front desk.

"Selphie, Kairi's awake. I'm bringing her outside with the others." The man spoke softly to a brunette behind the desk. Selphie turned around and smiled softly.

"Ok. Just make sure she doesn't run off." Kairi's eyes widened when they locked onto Selphie as the redhead brought her to the main door. He opened the door and sunlight blinded Kairi once more. When she could see she saw a vast yard with patients walking around freely to the gates that led to the outside of the Asylum. The man let go of Kairi. "Don't cause any trouble." As he went back inside a tear slipped from Kairi's eye. This was real. She was a patient in the Asylum. She was raped by a classmate at Destiny High and because he was rich he got away with it and she was thrown in here for insanity. No one believed her story. She had no friends, no family…no one. Kairi continued upon her thoughts and before she knew it, was at the gate for the Asylum. She stared off past the gate's door to see the beach off in the distance. The Asylum was on a hill so she could see everything. It was a magnificent view.

Kairi closed her eyes as the reality continued to hit her. There was no Sora in her life. He was just a boy that she knew in school faintly. She knew his face, name, voice…but not him. She knew that he passed the Asylum everyday with his friends after school and she would listen in to their conversations. That's how she knew where he lived, worked and about his mother's condition. How she wanted to hug him and kiss him again. No…she never once hugged or kissed him. Only in her fantasy dreams. Kairi started to silently cry until she heard a voice.

"…If that math teacher tells me one more time, 'You're wasting your time on Blitzball' I'm going to rip her a new one, ya know?" Kairi looked over to see a tall tanned boy with orange hair and a blue headband walking up the path holding a blue ball. Behind him was another boy, a little bit shorter than him with blond hair.

"Well when that happens, tell me how detention is with Mr. Burk Wakka." The blond laughed at Wakka's face expression. Wakka scratched the back of his head. "I guess you have a point there Tidus."

The two stopped to see a boy on a longboard catching up to them. "Gee guys, thanks for waiting up." Tidus patted the spiky brunette on the back while the boy got off his board and carried it alongside him. Kairi stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized the brunette in a heartbeat. Tidus laughed. "Sorry Sora." Sora shook his head as the trio continued walking up towards the Asylum. Kairi continued to stare at the boy not even attempting to hide herself at all. As they got closer, Tidus noticed Kairi and elbowed Sora. "Hey Sora, looks like a crazies got eyes on you." Tidus laughed as Sora looked over to Kairi. Tidus continued his joking manner towards Sora. "Hey you should go up and get her number. Then you guys can talk about crazy things like seeing dead people and stuff."

Wakka hit Tidus in the back of the head. "Hush fool. Don't you know who she is?"

Sora looked over to Wakka. "Who is she?" Wakka shook his head. "She used to go to school with us. 'Member? That's the girl who claimed to be raped by Riku."

Tidus looked over to the girl. "Oh yea."

Sora looked to Kairi and back to Wakka confused. "Raped? Why is she in there then if she was raped?" Wakka shook his head sadly. "Ya know bro, Riku has all the money. He bought his way through the court and he walked away clean. The girl was thrown in there for insanity of believing and seeing things."

"Was it true though?" Wakka nodded. Sora looked back to Kairi staring at him and frowned. Sora started to walk up to her but Tidus grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa Sora, I wouldn't do that."

Sora looked at Tidus agitated. "She can't be dangerous. Just wait a second."

Tidus looked at the girl then to Wakka. Sora walked up to the gate and stood in front of Kairi and smiled a bit. "Uh, hey." Kairi continued to stare at Sora. Sora shifted a bit becoming uncomfortable.

"I-uh...I'm Sora. What's your name?"

Another tear slipped from Kairi's eye. "Kairi…"

Sora was taken aback by the sudden tear. "Hey, are you alright?" Kairi shook her head. "What's wrong?" Kairi didn't respond but instead grabbed the fenced gate softly and continued staring. Sora looked down to his feet unsure of what to say next. Kairi noticed Sora's actions and smiled softly when Sora began to speak again. "I uh, heard what happened to you just now and I wanted to know…if it was true." Sora looked back up to Kairi to see her now looking to her feet. "Like…did Riku really…ya know." Kairi slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

Kairi looked back to Sora shocked. "What?"

"I'm sorry that happened. That no one was there to stop it. That he got away with it and you're stuck in this awful place."

Kairi smiled. "It's not that bad. At least here the food's not rubber." Sora laughed at her joke noticing her reference to the school food.

"It still moves on its own though right?" Kairi giggled at his joke and smiled wider. "So, if you're not insane…how come they won't release you?"

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Still though…"

Kairi frowned. "You forgot. Money makes everything." Sora nodded. Tidus ran up to Sora and grabbed his shoulder.

"C'mon Sora, we got to get to the beach! Blitzball with the rest of the guys, remember?" Sora nodded. Tidus ran back to Wakka as Sora looked back to Kairi.

"Sorry, I got to get going." Sora started to turn when Kairi spoke.

"Wait!" Sora turned back to Kairi and saw her eyes start to water up. Sora smiled softly a bit. "Missing the company already?" His eyes widened as Kairi nodded. Sora looked to her hand still gripping the fenced gate. Sora placed his hand on the fenced gate where hers were and put his fingers through the holes onto hers as if holding her hand through the gate. Kairi looked to their hands and back to his eyes. Sora smiled softly. "I'll be back. What times are you out here mostly?"

"Morning, sometimes lunch and after 3 until the sun sets completely."

Sora nodded. "I guess that means I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Kairi nodded as Sora ran off with his friends.

Tidus laughed as Sora caught up. "Well, did you get her number?"

"No, but I got a date."

The next morning Sora was true to his word and met Kairi at the fenced gate. Since it was Saturday, he was a little late. Kairi was out since 7 and Sora didn't get there till 9. Sora ran up to the gate and got on his knees to Kairi's level who was sitting on the ground sad. "Kairi! I'm so sorry! I didn't know what time to be here and Wakka texted me saying you've been out for 2 hours and…" Sora stopped his rambling when Kairi looked at him. Sora sighed. "I'm so sorry." Kairi softly smiled. "It's ok. I should've told you what time." Sora nodded and sat on his butt in a more comfortable position. They continued talking until a guard came over and interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me son, but there is no talking to patients. Come back during visitor hours." Sora got up as he started to drag Kairi away.

"Technically I am visiting a young woman who so happens to be a patient so does that count?"

The guard turned back to Sora. "Nice try but like I said, during visitor hours only and that's for friends and families only."

"I am her friend." Kairi smiled at Sora's words. The guard rolled his eyes impatiently. "Then come back during visitor hours."

Sora grabbed the fenced gate anxiously. "When is that?"

"After 3 to Sunset." The guard continued his walk to the building holding onto Kairi.

"Don't I get to say Good-Bye?"

"You just did." Kairi looked back to Sora upset and blushed when she noticed Sora wink at her. She wondered if they'll ever end up together like in her dream, except minus all the Darkness and stuff.

Sora came back exactly at 3 and waited for the gate door to open for him. Right when it was opened enough Sora squeezed through and ran inside. Sora was stopped abruptly by a guard who handed him a visitor's badge. Sora quickly threw it over his neck and ran forward again. Sora stopped in the center of the yard and looked around for a certain red head. He finally spotted her resting against one of the big oak trees with her being protected from the sun in the shade by the leaves. Sora ran up to her only to slow down to a quiet pace to see her fast asleep. Sora smiled softly and sat down next to her with his back against the tree. Sora contemplated waking Kairi up but decided to let her rest. Who knew what kind of day she had. As she was sleeping Sora glanced around the yard to the other patients. They all looked normal to him until they started acting strange but other than that, he felt content in here. Almost as if he wouldn't mind being locked up in here, as long as he was with Kairi. However he felt like he would miss his friends and the beach and most importantly, Blitzball. Sora's attention went back to Kairi's sleeping form. He's never been able to get so close to her due to the fence blocking his way. Sora took this time to his advantage and reached his hand over to her face to softly touch her cheeks; his fingertips barely brushing against her skin. His fingertips glided across her cheek to where his whole palm was resting on the side of her face. Sora's thumb started to slowly move in circles, caressing her cheek bone noticing how warm and soft her skin was even in the shade. Sora's eyes wandered to her lips, to her chin, to her neck as if he was imagining his lips kissing the spots where he looked. Sora shook his head feeling ashamed of his thoughts. He only knew her for two days and he already wants to run his lips across her body. Sora took his hand away and looked somewhere other than Kairi starting to feel sick to his stomach because of his sexual thoughts. What would she think of him, waking up to him kissing her? Not very well let me tell you that. Sora couldn't help once more but to glance back over to Kairi's resting form. She was so calm. Was she dreaming about him? Sora let his hands softly grab her waist feeling guilty again. What was he doing? Nothing bad…he just wanted her to be more comfortable. Yeah, that's the story. Sora carefully picked Kairi up a bit placing her in-between his legs with her legs lying across one of his legs and slowly brought her sleeping form to his body letting her head rest on his chest. Sora inhaled Kairi's scent while wrapping his arms around her. Sora was starting to enjoy visitor hours and might have to continue more often. After almost an hour, Kairi slowly started to wake up but was so comfy that she grabbed Sora's shirt and pulled herself closer to him, nuzzling her face in his chest. Sora smiled and rested his head on top of hers. Kairi opened her eyes due to realizing the weight on her head. It was then that she realized she was cuddling Sora. Sora smiled at her blushing face as he pulled back to look at her.

"Hey you're awake."

"Hey you're actually here."

Sora smiled. "Sorry about 'this'." Sora gestured to their position. "I just figured you wanted to be a bit more comfy."

"I am."

They sat there quietly for a moment until Kairi couldn't take it anymore. "I need to tell you something." Sora looked to Kairi as she got out of his lap and sat on her knees next to him. "I've dreamt about you." Sora blushed a bit at hearing Kairi say that. Kairi missed his hugs, his kisses and his love. Even if they weren't real she can try to make it so. "Not just recently…but for a long time. I've noticed you walking by the gates on your way to and from school with your friends all the time. You haven't noticed but I've watched silently as you laugh with your friends and goof around. I kind of developed a crush on you. So I started watching you walk by more and more often. I noticed how your eyes sparkle when you're happy or excited, to where they darken when you're upset or even angry. I noticed how your hair slightly bounces with every step you take to how it sticks to your face when it rains and all you have to do is shake your head and it's back to normal again. I know what your voice sounds like and how your laugh sounds and everything. Every dream I've had in here was always about you. And…"

Sora looked at Kairi nervously. "And what?"

Kairi bit her lip. "My most recent dream was us reversed. You were inside here and I was a nurse looking after you. We became close and made a bond that was…stronger than friendship. We would lie together on your bed in your cell, holding eachother tightly. Then you did something terrible that put you in solitary and I couldn't see you. Till one night I snuck down and visited you and you kissed me. The day after you transformed into this being of Darkness which led to your escape. You had a brother who was murdered who you could still see and I had a sister. Later on you appeared at my house where you stayed with me. My mom was kidnapped by this awful man named Vanitas who turned out to be an older version of you. We kissed, made out and hugged and we loved eachother. Then you merged with the Darkness becoming a younger version of Vanitas and you killed yourself saying that you would meet me in reality…and here we are."

Sora stared at Kairi still processing the story. "Since that dream I've wanted nothing more but to feel that way again. For you and me to be in love again but…I know it will never happen. This isn't my dream anymore."

"What did you just dream about when you were asleep just now?"

Kairi looked to her feet blushing. "You'll just think I'm creepy and obsessed with you…"

Sora was going to say something but decided against it because honestly, he was very crept out by her dreams. "It's okay…you can tell me…"

Kairi never looked back at Sora. "I dreamed…that we were…together again. And in my dream we…showed it in a certain way…" Sora blushed a deep dark red.

"Oh." Sora looked at Kairi after a moment to see her still hiding her face. "I've dreamt about you too if that makes you feel better."

Kairi looked back at Sora shocked. "You have?"

"Well more like imagined then dreamt since I was awake."

"What sort of things did you…imagine?"

Sora looked at her lips then back to her eyes feeling guilty. "Kissing you…everywhere." Kairi blushed. The two sat quietly after a while. Sora decided to look back at Kairi staring off into the yard when he noticed tears sliding down her face. Sora softly grabbed Kairi's face and turned it towards him. When they made eye contact Sora brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" Kairi shrugged pretending that she didn't know but Sora knew better. "Tell me."

"It's just…after today you're probably not going to come back or just avoid me when you walk past the gate."

Sora looked at Kairi shocked. "Why would I do that?" Kairi didn't answer. Sora sighed. "Is it because you think I'm crept out by what you've said?" Kairi slowly nodded. Sora shook his head. "Kai…just because I'm kind of crept out a bit doesn't mean I'm going to ignore you."

"You aren't?"

"No."

Kairi smiled a bit. "You…you called me Kai. You called me that in my dreams."

Sora smiled softly. "I did call you Kai…didn't I?" Sora held Kairi for a bit longer until he noticed he was leaning in towards her face.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

Sora was almost inches from her lips.

"Promise you'll get me out of here…"

Sora closed his eyes as he breathed on Kairi's lips. "I promise." Sora softly laid his lips on Kairi's. Kairi placed her hand on the back of his neck pressing him closer to her. Sora moved his lips slowly with hers as if not to rush her. He didn't want any bad memories coming back to her. Sora, enjoying the contact, softly ran his tongue on her lip begging for entrance and felt relieved when she allowed him in. Both felt relieved when their tongues were against one another's. Kairi grabbed onto Sora's visitor pass around his neck and pulled him closer. Without realizing it, Sora slowly pushed Kairi back to where she was laying on the grass and Sora softly lay on top of her. Sora left Kairi's mouth as he stared to kiss her chin down to her neck. Kairi sighed softly as she felt Sora's lips and tongue against her neck. Sora stopped and looked up when he heard a whistle and made eye contact with the guard who blew it noticing it was meant for him by the dirty look the guard gave him. Sora looked back to Kairi and got off of her feeling ashamed for how quick he let things get out of hand. He just met her 2 days ago and he was already about to rip her shirt off. Sora helped Kairi sit up as he started apologizing. Kairi brushed off his apology since she didn't really stop him from his actions. They sat there quietly for a moment watching the sun start to set. Sora looked back at Kairi. "So do you want to go out sometime?" Kairi laughed at his question and answered it with a kiss. Sora smiled and kissed her back and continued watching the sun set in the horizon with what was now apparently his girlfriend.

Through the year, Sora continued his visits to Kairi and in 6 months flat got her released from the Asylum where she continued to live with him. He introduced her to Tidus and Wakka and all his friends who he usually hung out with on the beach which he took her regularly to. Every day they were at the beach with their friends till Sunset where they would lie and watch the meteor showers. One night however when Sora and Kairi were sitting on the beach in their usual make out session, Kairi noticed a figure lurking in the dark behind some rocks on the shore. The figure from her dreams that was shrouded in Darkness with glowing yellow eyes. When she blinked it was gone.

Sora looked behind him and back to Kairi. "Are you ok?" Kairi nodded but Sora still noticed the worried expression on her face. "Kai if you're seeing things it's okay to tell me. I'm not ever going to send you back to that place. Now, are you seeing things?"

Kairi nodded. "From the dreams…"

Sora kissed Kairi on the lips. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. I love you."

Kairi smiled. "I love you too." Sora kissed Kairi again as she saw the figure smile its wide sharp toothy grin with a finger over his lips.

* * *

_Hey! Hope it wasn't rushed. Well that's it. Comments? Anything? Im so tired but i will carry on! See you next story!_


End file.
